Caught Up In You
by TheVertigoDancer
Summary: After Meghan’s single dad gets fired from his job, she is forced to move from the wild side of L.A. to Castle Rock. Not long after her arrival, she takes an interest in her new neighbor. New friends,enemies, and a crazy love life&thats not the best yet...
1. Unwelcomed In The Jungle

1CHAPTER 1 : (Meghan's POV)

I stared blankly out the window, to the same site I had been seeing for the past couple of hours.

_Trees, rocks and more fucking trees._

I rolled my bright green eyes that were hidden behind my big, dark sunglasses.

I pushed my lightened brown hair back, letting out a sigh of ignorance and boredom.

My dad must have heard me because he looked at me through the rear-view mirror of the car.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Meg," He said in a flat, exhausted voice. He has been driving all-night, we were going to stop and stay the night at a small motel off the side of an old highway, but as soon as we seen the disgusting, filthy room we would have had to stay in; we checked out just as fast as we checked in. Although, I wouldn't just blame his drained personality on the lack of sleep, but things haven't really been going good for him the past little while. Just about four years ago my mother walked out on us to go runaway with one of dad's rich friends to New York, needless to say we never spoken or even heard of him or her since. Also, the other and bigger reason for his depression would be the fact that he just lost his job a few weeks ago.

We didn't have enough money to continue to stay in the fairly large house that we were currently living in so we searched everywhere in Los Angeles looking for a smaller, more affordable home. Unfortunately, we couldn't find anything cheap enough that wasn't infested with cockroaches or wasn't an apartment that we would have had to share with some junkies. So, we were on the verge of becoming the new additions to the hobo family. Then, one of dad's "old" work buddies called one day. He said that he was in a small town called "Castle Rock" that was in Oregon, he had heard about our desperateness to find a new home and said there was a guy selling a small home. He said the guy was leaving in less than a week and needed to sell the house fast, and it was very cheap at this point. He said it was a good little house, and the only bad thing about it was something about the location,..bad neighbors or something. So we jumped to the opportunity while it was there and packed up a few days ago and had been driving ever since.

"Meg, we're here!" Dad said with a smile, the only one I seen him have since he got fired from his job.

I smiled back at him, and for a moment I thought it was just like the good old days, mind you that didn't last long.

We quickly got out of the car and shut the doors. We walked around to the opposite back doors of the car and began to unload our things. Which was mainly clothes, pictures, and a bunch of knick-knacks. The only bulky things we had brought was our television. I was very thank-ful to have one, and the only reason we do at this point was because dad had bought it at the peak of success in his career, ah, the good old days.

_I didn't even walk ten-feet in this shoe-box sized town and I already want to go back to L.A. _

It only took us about twenty minutes to carry in all the stuff, the guy left the majority of his furniture in the house knowing that we wouldn't be able to bring ours, plus he said he was going to include it with the house for whoever bought it.

It was still very early in the morning, so since we couldn't go looking around the town because nothing would be open we decided just to place our things in ours rooms. This wasn't a tough job, since all we had to do was take our clothes out of our suitcases and put them in our cabinets, put books on shelves, utensils in the kitchen, then hang pictures and put other things away or on display.

"Well Meggy it looks like we're done..you can go take the car for a ride around town if you want," My dad said while giving a light smile.

"No thanks dad, I might later. It's really nice outside though, I think I'll just go get my bathing suit and lay out on a chair in the backyard, try and get a tan," I shrugged with a half-fake smile.

"Okay then, Meg. I will just be in the kitchen looking for that box of cereal we had packed..you must be getting hungry now," He said with concerned eyes.

"No, dad. I'm fine. If I get hungry though I will just take the car and drive into town, there must be like a little diner around here or something," I said reassuringly.

"Okay, Meg. Just come inside and tell me when you're leaving, and then I'll give you the keys," He replied while rummaging though some bags of food we brought, I'm guessing he was still looking for that cereal.

With that I gave him a small nod and smile and I spun around on my heels and darted up the small staircase heading towards my bedroom to get my bathing suit.

I looked through my dresser of unfolded clothes, then grabbed the first bathing suit I seen.

It was a one-piece, it had no back in it, but the sides came down into the back to cover my ass. It was also strapless, and was a bold neon pink in color. It would probably be a real eye-catcher in this town, but it wasn't worth a second glace in L.A.

I then ran the brush through my hair quickly, shoved on some lip gloss, and grabbed a towel from the small bathroom to lay on before rapidly walking out of the house so dad wouldn't see me in this. I would never hear the end of it.

When I got out there I laid the towel across the large, wooden outdoor chair then set a glass of lemonade I got from the kitchen on the flat ground beside the chair.

I then laid down on the chair, which the back of it went back quite far, so it was comfy.

I stared blankly at the bright blue sky, as the puffy white clouds danced in the sun's dazzling rays of golden light, while I only heard the light sound of blue birds chirping joyfully on a nearby branch of a tall oak tree. Everything was quiet and peaceful until I heard footsteps, then a voice.

"Well what do we have here," A sly voice said.

_Who the fuck is that?!_


	2. There's No Easy Way Out

1I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I heard the voice from behind me. It was so sly, haunting, and even taunting in a way. It gave me goose bumps all over my body, and I hated the voice. Yet, even though I hated it with a passion, I _needed_ to hear it again. It was like the last sweltering cigarette, burning under the moonlight; you know how utterly repulsive and disgusting it was, and that it may just kill you, but you were addicted, needed, and craved it.

After I broke out of my thoughts, I hesitated for a second on exactly what to do, then I decided to slowly turn around to see the owner of the slouched shadow casting over my pale skin.

I turned around to see a tall, fairly built, guy about my age. He had dark brown, curly hair and lightly tanned skin, just a shade darker than mine. Although, none of these features were what I was really paying attention to, I was actually staring into his velvety brown eyes, and I will honestly admit, I found him _very_ good looking. Although, some might say he was the complete opposite.

"Hey," I squeaked out with a meek smile forming onto my face.

"Hey," He said with a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Uh- any reason in particular why you are leaning over my chair, staring at me?" I said still managing a very weak smile, tainted with curiosity.

" 'Cause I can see down the front of your bathing suit," He said with a well, _very_ unique laugh.

"Pervert," I mumbled under my breath as I pulled the front of my bathing suit up and shifted my body so that I was sitting up.

"Calm down there, sweetheart; no need to get your panties in a twist," He said as his fit of laughter faded out.

"Whatever,..so, what's your name anyway?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right.

"Eyeball," He replied smugly.

"_Eyeball?"_ I grunted.

"Yeah, you never heard that name before?" He more stated the asked.

"Can't say I have," I laughed.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" He said while raising a eyebrow.

"You never asked," I stated in a sassy voice.

"I told you mine," He shot back.

"I asked," I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"_Fine._ What's your name?" He asked while rolling his eyes.

"My name's Meghan," I said with a smile.

"Well, _Meghan_, would you like to come over to my backyard and hangout with me and some of my other friends?" He asked in a mild voice.

" I barely know you!" I laughed.

"Well you should, I'm your new neighbor," He said with a medium-sized smile.

"Oh,..but still I don't know if I should.." I slowly trailed off.

"Come on! Why not? I promise it will be fun," He said, trying his best to talk me into going over with him.

"I bet it would be," I said rolling my eyes.

He just shook his head lightly in a joking manner while he laughed softly. Then he looked up at me. His disappointed face framed his big, pleading brown eyes to form the saddest face I ever seen. I stared at him for what felt like minutes, waiting for him to laugh, crack a smile or even show a small grin, but he didn't.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go over your backyard with you for awhile, but that's it. Oh, and by the way don't except as much as a peck on the cheek there buddy," I retorted while standing up and starting to walk close to my house and away from Eyeball.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"My house is the other way..." He trailed off while slowly lifting a finger to point in the opposite direction I was going.

"Well I know that dip shit, I'm going to get some clothes on, I'm obviously not gonna go around town all-day with this on!" I said while gesturing to my bathing suit.

"I wouldn't mind," He said only half-joking.

"I'm sure you wouldn't!" I laughed.

Just as I turned around to start walking again, he started to talk, _again._

"Well,..wait! Can't I go in your house with you? I mean, you don't wanna leave me outside alone, do you? Besides, I can keep you company," He stated with a big smile.

"Okay, first off you live _like teen feet away_, and second _my dad_ can keep me company,..and _he won't watch me change,_" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well,..I can make sure he doesn't," He said with a hopeful look on his face.

I heaved a heavily sigh before speaking this time.

"Eyeball,..just no. You have to trust me on this one. I mean, I was only here for a couple of hours and I'm already bringing guys into the house, are you _trying_ to give my father a heart attack?" I said while laughing lightly towards the end of my sentence.

"Fine," He moaned, finally giving in to my disapproval.

"I'll be right back!" I called out as I quickly spun around on one foot and ran into my house.

**Eyeball's POV :**

I watched her fade into th short distance. Her faded brown hair swaying in the wind as she lightly jogged over to her backdoor.

_I like her a lot better than that fucked up bastard that used to live there._

I gotta say, I'm really fucking happy Ace made me come over here in the first place, I mean I had my doubts since anyone who ever lived there was a creep, retard, or just plain fucked up.

Besides, when did any pretty girls move into this shit hole of a town? _Never._

Meghan seemed different though, even though she was really sarcastic you could tell that she meant what she said, you could tell she was pure in that way.

She was really hot too. I'd even date her. I know that will never happen though, once she discovers all the riches up the view she'll probably start going with one of them. I mean, not that she's a snob in anyway but I mean even by the looks of that bathing suit, she ain't small town, I'll tell you that for sure.

I won't give up just yet though, I'll at least be-friend her.

_Maybe she can even be Cobra material.... _


	3. Can't Wait For The Night

1**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I didn't update in so long, it won't happen again! Anyway enjoy the chapter and REVIEW, BITCHES :)**

**Meghan's POV : **

I lightly jogged in to my house, not looking back.

_Man, he was hot._

I opened the patio door and stepped in to my new house. It was alright, I guess. Medium-sized, semi-modern looking, and had some nice furniture. Of coarse, my favorite thing about this house would be it's location. The reason for this being my new hot and , um-.._interesting_ neighbor.

I swiftly jogged up the small set of stairs, down the narrow hallway, then walked in to my room.

My green eyes squinted as the rays of golden sun poured in from a fairly sized window, it's once clear glass covered with a thin cloudy dust that formed a near-perfect square, framed by thick unevenly cut pieces of dry wood, which were also dusty.

I shifted my gaze from the window and to the opposite side of my room, where my new dresser was, which was half-full of clothes, the other half remained scattered across my room in various places.

I opened the top drawer and pulled out a faded pair of jean shorts, that were once upon a time jeans. I quickly got out of my bathing suit and shoved on a pair of panties, then my shorts, which were fairly short..for this little town's eyes, I suppose. My eyes quickly flickered across the room, until I seen a shirt. I picked it up, not caring what one it was.

It was a light-blue baby doll tee with the words "The Wanderer" on it. I had just bought it days before we left L.A., it was my new favorite song.

I grabbed a bra then put it on, followed by my shirt. I grabbed a pair of socks and stumbled out the door as I put them on.

"Where are you going?" My father asked while not taking his eyes off the groceries he was putting away.

"I was talking to one of our neighbors and he invited me over his yard to hang out with him and his friends. Is it alright if I go, Dad?" I asked him sweetly, hoping I wouldn't have to listen to him babble on about _if he tries this_ or _tries to make you do that_. Seriously, there is nothing worse.

"Well, I don't know, Meg. I've heard some unpleasant stories about that family," Dad trailed of warily in to his over-protective thoughts.

"Come on, Dad! I already said I would, and I don't want to keep him waiting," I whined.

"Meg, I would much rather that you didn't..."

"Thanks, Dad!" I called out while running out of the room, grabbed my white converse shoes and quickly put them on, then ran out of the house, slamming the patio door behind me so he couldn't continue on with his sentence.

I rolled my eyes then I quickly jogged over to where Eyeball was standing.

"You look nice," He said grinning.

"Thanks," I said while laughing lightly.

"It took you long enough," He laughed with a smirk.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that," I said with a light smile.

"You are forgiven," He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, then we walked side-by-side over to his backyard.

We walked over to an area in a small field that had old rusting cars and miscellaneous parts everywhere.

"_This _is your_ hang-out?" _I asked Eyeball sarcastically while giggling.

"Yea, one of 'em," He said in a very flat, semi-depressed voice.

"I'm only kidding, I like it," I said while still giggling.

"Really?! Wow, no girl has ever said that before," Eyeball said amazed.

"I don't see why not," I said smiling.

"Is that sarcasm?" He asked with a suspicious smirk.

"No, I actually do," I said laughing lightly.

"Come over here, you can sit by me," Eyeball said gesturing towards the hood of an old blue car.

"What's your name, good lookin'?" A pretty well built guy with black hair asked.

"Eyeball Chambers," Eyeball replied while smirking.

"Not you, asshole! I was talking about the chick," The guy said.

"The _chick_ is Meghan, his neighbor," I replied with a smirk.

"Jesus, Eyeball, I'll trade neighbors with you any day!" The guy replied while grinning.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass on the eighty-year-old woman," Eyeball replied while laughing.

"Oh shit! I forgot to introduce you to everyone! Okay everyone this is Meghan, Meghan this is Billy, Charlie, Ace, Fuzzy, and Vince," Eyeball said while pointing to everyone while saying their names.

We then sat down. I sat by Eyeball, while Eyeball sat between me and Billy.

"So, when did you move here?" Vince asked me while cleaning an engine with a wore-down rag.

"Today," I replied laughing.

"Wow, we should give you a tour of the town later. I mean, if you want," Vince half-asked.

"Sure," I said while smiling.

I looked around at the boys while Eyeball was engaged in a conversation with Vince.

They seemed like an alright bunch. Sure, it didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't the town welcome committee, but I still would like to have them as friends. I looked to this "Ace" guy. He kinda scared me, but in a very sick, twisted way, I kind of admired him. He didn't say much, to me anyway. He just sat there smoking cigarette after cigarette, swigging on countless beers and cleaning a random car part. He talked in a voice that was just-_ wow._ I seriously can't describe it in words. Even though I wanted to stare at him longer, actually I didn't ever want to stop staring, I did anyway and shifted my gaze over to Charlie. He seemed like the nicest out of the group, I guess. He stops and stares at me every once and awhile though, I mean, it's flattering and all, but slightly creepy after awhile.

"Do you want to go on the "tour" now?" Vince asked while laughing and swinging his car keys around.

"Yea, sure. Why the creepy voice though? That was like pedophile worthy," I said laughing.

"Oh, sorry," He laughed.

"Off we go then!" Eyeball exclaimed while getting off the hood of the car and heading towards the driveway.

Everyone got up after Eyeball and headed for the cars, piling in two different ones. I stopped and grabbed Eyeball by his shirt and lead him off to the side to tell him something...

**A/N: Review!!!!! or I won't update!!! Also, vote on who Meghan should end up with.. :) **


	4. Since I Don't Have You

1A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever guys! I was busy! Anyway, I will update as soon as I get FIVE REVIEWS! Until I do, I will not update! So review! Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed, it means a lot! Also, it's been a tie for who she should end up with ( two votes for Ace and two votes for Eyeball )..so I'll think of something..

"Eyeball, I don't know if I should go," I trailed off as I looked up at him with a serious face.

"Well, why not Meg?" He asked as his eyes filled with disappointment.

"Well, I just got here, and I don't know when we would be getting back, and I don't want my father to be worrying.." I trailed off.

"Are you making up excuses?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, what makes you think that?" I replied while flashing a weak smile.

"I think you're afraid of Ace," He said while he lightly chuckled.

"I am not!" I shot back.

"Fine then. You _like _him," He replied while smiling down at me.

"Yes, I do," I replied while smiling lightly.

"Jesus, are you fucking serious?! I was joking," He said while his face was struck with awe.

"Wait! I don't like him like that! I meant I just don't _not_ like him," I said in one quick sentence.

"Oh! Well that's a big fucking relief," He said as he let out a breath.

"How is it?" I asked, with a confused expression on my face.

"Oh, nothing, just because it's Ace," He said while looking away.

"Okay," I replied, deciding to drop the subject.

I wondered what he meant by that though, I mean it had to be something more than _'just because it's Ace'_. I chose to just ignore it though, he probably didn't mean anything much by it anyway, I was probably just blowing things out of proportion like I always do.

"What's taking you two so long? Making plans for tonight?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"Fuck-off, you cock-knocker," Eyeball sneered back at him.

"I feel threatened," Billy replied with a fake look of fright on his face.

"Would the two of you homo's quit it! Hurry up and get in the fucking car!" Ace shouted at Billy and Eyeball, who quickly listened to Ace's demands, and headed towards the car.

After hearing him yell at them, I made up my mind on whether to go or not and quickly followed after Eyeball.

Unfortunately, Charlie and Fuzzy already went with Vince in his car, so we had to go with Ace in his car.

Eyeball opened the backdoor of the car, and Billy opened the door to the passenger's seat, I was just about to get in after Eyeball when I heard a voice behind me..

"You can get in the front by me, if you want," Ace said with a sly smirk.

"No thanks," I said while flashing a quick _fake _smile towards him.

"Oh, but I insist," he said while an evil smile formed across his face.

"No, really, it's fine. I'll just get in the back," I said with yet _another_ fake smile.

"Come on Ace, just leave her alone man," Eyeball said in a plain tone to Ace.

"Shut the fuck up Chambers," Ace muttered before sitting down in the driver's seat of the car, finally giving up on trying to convince me to sit up in the front of the car with him.

I just laughed to myself and got in the car. I rested my arm alongside the car door and slightly tilted my head as I looked out the window.

"Hi!"

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and spun my head around to see whoever the voice was coming from. Eyeball was now sitting in the middle, beside me, and was grinning from ear to ear, can't blame him though, my face was probably pretty funny.

"Jesus, Eyeball! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said while laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't want that," He said while leaning in closer.

I quickly moved away from him. He was nice and all, I just didn't want to get involved in anything right now, I mean, I just moved here a couple hours ago for Christ's sake.

I gave him a weak smile then turned towards the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I turned to look at him and seen the confused look on his face.

"Nothing," I replied calmly.

"Chambers back there trying to put the moves on Meghan," Billy said to Ace while laughing, except Ace didn't even crack a smile, he just kept his emotionless eyes on the road, switching a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Go suck your mother's dick, Billy," Eyeball snarled back.

"Now Richard, don't get your panties in a twist," Billy said with a smirk on his face.

"Your name is Richard?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes.." Eyeball mumbled while looking away, obviously embarrassed.

"What's so bad about the name Richard? I like it," I said while smiling.

"Really?!" Eyeball or should I say, _Richard_ asked with a shocked expression.

"Yea, a little geeky but not that bad," I said smiling.

"I fucking hate it," He said while laughing.

I noticed how Ace was pretty quiet for most of the drive, so I thought I would try and strike up a conversation with him.

"I like this car, is it yours, Ace?" I asked in a completely sincere voice.

"Yea, why? Do you like cars?" He asked while glancing over his shoulder to look at me.

"Yea, I had one when I was in Los Angeles, but we had to sell it awhile before we moved here to help pay the rent," I replied.

"Well, since you like cars why don't you come to the drag races tomorrow with us?" He asked me while keeping his eyes on the road.

"We are going to the drag races tomorrow?" Eyeball and Billy asked Ace at the same time.

"Well that depends on Meghan," Ace said, queuing for me to answer.

"Yea, that would be great," I said smiling.

"Good, I'll pick you up at two o'clock," He said with a light smile.

"Okay, I'll be ready," I said smiling.

I turned to Eyeball to start a conversation, but he moved out of the middle seat and was now sitting on the other side of the car, with a sour expression on his face.

I just shrugged it of and continued to stare out the window.

"Well, well. Would you look at this Eyeball, your little son of a bitch brother and his faggot friends are out for a stroll," Ace said with a smirk.

"Why don't we go pay them a little visit, Ace?" Eyeball asked with a devilish grin.

"I think we will," Ace said with an evil smile.

"Um- exactly _who_ are we paying a little visit to?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Eyeball's stupid little brothers, and their queer friends," Billy replied.

"Oh," I said, figuring it was some immature sibling rivalry or something.

Just then Ace slowed down the car and they all got out, and then I did.

_Jesus, I really should have stayed in the car.._

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, I have a little contest :D Someone will get a character in the story, and they will get to go with a cobra! All you have to do to enter is leave a review, and make sure you state in the review that you would be interested in having a character in here! I will read the review, and pick someone :) Good luck!


	5. Dazed And Confused

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to update, I'll update sooner though! Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW...also check out the author's note at the bottom please!

"Hey, Girls," Eyeball said to the four boys with a smirk.

"Why don't you assholes just fuck off and leave us alone," A blonde-haired boy replied sourly. He was actually kind of good looking.

"Come on, guys, just leave them alone," I said while turning to Ace, Eyeball, and Billy.

"We'll only be a minute, Meghan, so just stay out of this," Eyeball said to me then turned back to the gang of the younger kids.

"No, Eyeball, I won't just stay out of this! They didn't even do anything, just leave them alone please," I said to him.

When I was done of my miniature rant, Eyeball actually looked shocked.

_I guess nobody stood up to the often._

Just as Eyeball was about to open his mouth to say something, Billy interrupted him.

"Hey guys I think I see Izzy over in Irby's, do you guys want to go over and grab a beer?" Billy asked turning to Ace and Eyeball.

"What about these guys?" Eyeball asked while gesturing with his hand towards the four boys.

"We'll deal with them later, don't you worry," Ace said while keeping his cold eyes locked on the younger kids.

"Don't waste your time with Izzy, Billy. I think she got a thing for Ace," Eyeball said with a snicker.

"Yeah whatever, like I can believe you, Eyeball. You called her Dizzy until about three years ago and you still do when you're drunk and you live right across the street from her," Billy said, while laughing lightly.

"Would the two of you morons shut the fuck up? I think Eyeball is right though Billy, but then again, I think every girl has a thing for me," Ace said with a smile.

"I don't," I replied sourly.

Everyone just stopped and stared at me. I mean, that wasn't entirely true, I just wanted to say that to try and break a small portion of Ace Merrill's huge ego. Seriously though, how vain could the guy get?

"Is that so?"Ace asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that's right, I'd go with Eyeball before you," I said while laughing.

"Would you really?! I mean, really?" Eyeball said.

"Well yeah, that doesn't mean I would go out with you though, it just means I would before I would go out with Ace," I said while laughing lightly.

"Oh..." Eyeball trailed off in a low voice.

I just gave him a weird look then shrugged it off.

"Come on, you homo's! Are we going to Irby's or not?" Billy complained.

"Shut the fuck up, we're coming," Ace mumbled.

"Aren't you coming?" Eyeball asked while looking at me.

"No thanks, I think I will just look around town for awhile," I replied.

"Okay then, can I call you later?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, talk to you later then," I said with a smile.

"Bye," He said with a smile then he, Ace, and Billy walked off to Irby's.

I turned around to notice that the younger boys were all standing there, staring at me.

"Why are you all staring at me? Do I have a third boob or something that I am not aware of?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I can check and see if you do," A blonde with thick coke bottle glasses said while laughing.

"Pervert," I mumbled.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. My name's Chris Chambers," The good-looking blonde said with a smile.

"So I'm guessing that you are Eyeball's brother?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes," He said with a laugh.

"Now I know where you get your good looks from," I said while laughing.

"That's disgusting," Chris said while his face scrunched up.

"Well what did you want me to say? That you were ugly?" I asked while laughing lightly.

"No, it wasn't that. I was talking about what you said about Eyeball being where I get my good looks from, I just honestly can't believe you find him good looking," Chris said while laughing.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense then," I said as my laughter faded out.

"So are you like his new girlfriend or something?" Chris asked.

"Jesus, I just moved here a few hours ago, do I look like that much of a slut?" I asked while laughing.

"Not at all, just the way he was talking, but never mind that. So you are my new neighbour?" Chris asked while looking at me.

"Yeah, I am. What do you mean by "the way he was talking to me" though?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just Eyeball only acts nice to his girlfriends, and sometimes he's not even nice to them...he must really like you," Chris replied casually.

"I doubt that," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You never know with Eyeball. Anyway, did you want to come and hang out with us for awhile?" Chris asked kindly.

"Well, I don't even know anyone else's names except yours," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to introduce you to everyone else! This is Gordie LaChance, Teddy DuChamp, and Vern Tessio," He said as he pointed to each boy when he said their name.

"Hey," All three boys said in unison.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

"So, did you want to go hangout for a bit?" Chris asked while turning back to face me.

"I don't know, Eyeball and them said they were just going to have one beer..." I trailed off.

"No offense, but one beer in Eyeball's language is equal to at least six to seven in the real world," Chris said with a laugh.

"Oh, well I still don't know, I mean, Eyeball asked me if I wanted to go to Irby's and I said no...And they are pretty much the only friends I made so far," I said as my mind trailed off into deep thought.

"What about me and the guys? Aren't we your friends?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," I said while smiling.

"Well c'mon with us then," He said while laughing.

"Why don't you guys come to Irby's with me? That way everyone wins," I said with a smile.

"We're not allowed, that would be going on the Cobra's territory," Gordie replied plainly.

"Well I don't care! I'll sweet talk Eyeball into it, how old are you guys anyway?"

"I'm seventeen, and everyone else is sixteen. What about you?" Chris asked.

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in two weeks," I replied.

"Cool, we'll have to have you a party or something," Chris said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, that wouldn't be necessary, and stop trying to get me off track, everyone is coming with me to Irby's for a beer, and I'm buying." I said with a smile as I tugged on Chris' sleeve, trying to get him to follow me.

"Fine, we're coming," Chris said, finally giving in.

"Let's go!" I said and with that we all ran over to Irby's...Except Vern who tripped on his second step, that is.

_Man, what a wild night this is going to be..._

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please review! Remember, I will not update until I get at least five reviews, and the more reviews the faster the update! Also, A big thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thank you so much! Also the contest winners are Hollywood Grimm (Mick), and cherryflavour (Emma)...I couldn't pick just one so both of your characters will be in here somewhere...and as your noticed Mick your character is talked about in this chapter...she will definitely be in here more than that! Oh, and one last thing guys, please check out my other story "End Of The Innocence" because if I don't get some reviews I am removing the story! Anyway, thanks guys and REVIEW!!


	6. Wouldn't It Be Good

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot! Anyway, on with the chapter..

After we helped Vern up, we all ran down the street, until we were standing in front of Irby's pool hall, staring at the door.

"Okay, you guys wait out here, I'll go in and talk to Eyeball," I said as I pushed in front of the boys.

"Be careful," Chris said with concern in his blue eyes.

"Calm down, Chris. Your brother is not a maniac," I said while laughing lightly.

"Okay, but what do you plan on saying, anyway?" Chris asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I got a plan," I said with a smirk.

"Oh god..." Gordie mumbled.

I just rolled my eyes playfully before turning around and entering Irby's.

I walked in quietly, so no one would notice me. It wasn't hard though since everyone was really loud and you could barely see in front of you because of all the smoke.

I looked around the pool hall, and then I spotted Eyeball. I took a deep breath then went walked over and stood behind him.

"Hey, Eyeball," I said into his ear.

He quickly turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, Meghan," He said in a slightly slurred voice, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Can you do me a favour, Eyeball?" I asked with a big smile.

"Anything for you," He said with a grin.

"Can your brother and his friends please come in here? We just want to have a couple drinks and they won't bother anyone," I said with the best puppy dog face I could do.

"Ugh, don't tell me their your "friends" now," Eyeball groaned.

"Yes, they are my friends, but you won't be if you don't let them come in," I said with a serious expression on my face.

"Fine, but I swear if they say one wrong thing we'll beat the shit out of them," He said, finally giving in.

"Awe, thank-you, Eyeball," I said with a smile, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I should let Chris come in here more often," He said wile laughing.

"Don't flatter yourself, that was a once in a lifetime thing," I replied while giggling.

I quickly jogged over to the door to tell the guys.

"Did you kiss _Eyeball_?" Chris asked with sickness in his voice.

"Only on the cheek," I said while laughing.

"Still, that's gross," He said while laughing.

"Oh it's not like you had to kiss him," I said while giggling.

"I think I would kill myself before I would do that," He said while laughing.

"Whatever, now shut-up and come in!" I said with excitement.

"Okay, but you'll be responsible if anyone of us gets killed," Chris said as his laughter faded out.

"Dude, she just kissed your brother, I think if anyone has the possibility of dropping dead it would most likely be Meghan," Teddy said followed by, well, an _odd_ laugh.

"That's enough guys, Eyeball isn't that bad," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Wait until you get to know him better," Gordie replied sourly.

"Oh c'mon guys, quit it and come in," I said while rolling my eyes.

They all just laughed then followed me in.

I started walking over to where Eyeball was, and then I felt someone tug on my sleeve.

"I don't want to go over there," Vern said with a frightened look on his face.

"It's alright, Vern, they won't bite," I said while laughing.

"Well, okay then," He trailed off, obviously still nervous.

"They only nibble," I said while laughing.

"I'd rather not know how you learned that piece of information," Teddy replied with a smirk.

"Go screw," I mumbled while giving him a glare.

"Well I'm going over to the bar to get us some beers, why don't you guys go find a table we can sit at?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chris said as they turned and walked through Irby's, avoiding the Cobra's.

I just laughed and headed towards the bar to get the beers.

"Hey," An unfamiliar voice from behind said.

I turned around quickly to see who it is. It was a girl with long blonde hair that was in natural loose curls and had lightly tanned skin. She was fairly tall and thin and had on bright red lipstick and lots of black eyeliner.

"Hey, um- do I know you?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Oh, right, you probably don't. My name's Izzy," She said with a smile.

"No problem and my name's Meghan," I said with a smile.

"So your Eyeball's new neighbour?" She said while lightly laughing.

"Yeah, I am. Jesus, news must spread really fast in this town," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it does. I actually found out from Eyeball, he said his new neighbour was really hot," She said then started to laugh when I blushed uncontrollably.

"Are you guys like good friends or something then?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of, I guess. I have one good friend that's a girl, her name's Emma, but other than that I just hang out with the Cobra's, unless they're out "babe hunting," She said while laughing.

"_Babe hunting?_" I asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, it's when they go out and try to get any girl possible," She said as her laughter faded out.

"Oh wow," I said while laughing lightly.

"There's Emma coming over now," She said while looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to see a fairly short, blue-eyed blonde running over towards us.

"Jesus, Izzy, I leave for two minutes and you are already harassing someone," She said while laughing.

"This is the new girl, Em, she's Eyeball's new neighbour." Izzy said while looking at Emma.

"Oh, the one he said was really hot," She said while giggling.

"What's your name anyway?" She said while turning to me.

"I'm Meghan," I said with a smile.

"That's a cool name, I'm Emma, but I'm guessing Izzy already told you that," She said with a smile.

"Hey Meghan, did you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know if I can, I want to but I told Ace I would go to the drag races tomorrow with him and some of the other Cobra's," I said as I let a sigh of disappointment out.

"Well the drag races are during the day, and they're not that long, so did you want to hang out in the night?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, sure, who's all going?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a night out if it was just us three," Emma giggled.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well we got to get some guys to come with us," Izzy replied with a laugh.

"What guys are you exactly talking about?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, there are plenty of guys in here, why don't you ask one," Emma laughed.

"Yea, I think I know the perfect one to ask..."

A/N: Okay, next chapter is going to be a long one, and I'll try and update ASAP! Please review, and once I get 5 I will update !!


	7. Beer, Boys, and Fighting, Oh My!

"Yea, I think I know the perfect one to ask..." I trailed off with a smile on my face.

"Well go ask him then!" Emma said while laughing.

"Oh, shit! I came over here to buy some beers! Hold on, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I walked over to the counter, waiting for the bartender to come over.

"May I help you?" A middle aged man with a rough gray beard from behind the counter asked.

"Yes, can I have five- or make that eight beers please?" I asked kindly.

"Sure thing, you don't plan on drinking _eight_ beers by yourself though do you?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, one is for me, the rest are for friends," I said while laughing lightly.

"Okay, well that makes more sense, and that will be two dollars," He said while putting the tray with the beers in front of me. I handed him an extra twenty cents and just told him to keep it.

I picked up the tray and walked over to where Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern were sitting, it was on the other side of the bar, farthest from the Cobra's.

_Go figure._

"What took you so long?" Chris asked while looking up.

"Maybe she snuck off with Eyeball to one of the bathroom stalls," Teddy laughed.

"Go screw," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Calm down, it's just a joke," Teddy said as his laughter faded out.

"Yea, I'm really laughing aren't I?" I asked sarcastically while putting the beers down on the table.

"Why did you get three extra?" Gordie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"For Izzy, Emma, and Eyeball," I said while taking a swig of my beer.

"You bought Eyeball a beer?" Chris said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. What's the big deal anyway? I like Eyeball," I said while rolling my eyes.

"There's no big deal, sorry, I just really don't like him," He said while looking up at me.

"It's alright," I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to deliver the rest of these beers," I said with a laugh as I picked up the tray.

"You're leaving us here?" Gordie asked.

"Yea, like what if the Cobra's seen us and beat us up?" Vern asked in a frightened tone.

"Vern, just calm down, would you? They're people not a pack of wolves," I said while lightly laughing.

"Don't be so sure," Gordie mumbled.

"You go and deliver those beers, I will fight off anyone who comes near," Teddy said while grinning, although you could tell he was serious.

"Thanks, Sergeant DuChamp," I said while laughing, then I carried the tray off to over where Izzy and Emma were sitting.

"Here you go," I said while placing a beer in front of both of them.

"Aren't you nice," Izzy laughed while taking a sip.

"I know, I'm far too generous," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks by the way," Emma said with a smile.

"No problem," I replied casually.

"So, who did you ask?" Izzy asked.

"No one yet," I replied while downing the rest of my beer.

"Jesus, you sure can drink fast, can't you?" Emma said while giggling.

"Yea, I guess so. Listen guys, I'll be right back okay?" I more stated than asked as I got up off the stool and grabbed Eyeball's beer.

I went over to the bartender and got another beer for myself before walking over to where Eyeball was playing pool.

"Hey," I said from behind him.

"Oh, hey," He slurred.

"How many beers did you have?" I asked while laughing.

"Just seven," He said while smirking.

"Well, did you want to make it eight?" I said as I held out the beer I bought for him.

"Yea, might as well," He said as he laughed.

"Eyeball, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night. Just as friends, I mean," I asked with a smile.

"Are you serious?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm serious; do you have other plans or something?" I asked.

"No, I just figured you'd ask someone else," He replied.

"Like who?" I laughed.

"Ace, or my brother," He said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't go with Ace if I got money for it, and I don't think of your brother like that," I replied.

"Wow, lots of girls would _give _money to go on a date with Ace, and I thought you liked Chris or something, I mean, you bought him and all his friends a beer," He said.

"Well, I'm not one of them, and is it a crime to buy your friends a beer? If so, give me back the one I just bought for you," I said while laughing.

"No, it's not a crime...besides, even if it was I wouldn't give you this beer back," He said while laughing.

"Don't you worry, I could get it back," I said while laughing.

"I'd like to see you try," He said with a smirk.

I then placed my beer bottle on a table beside us and pounced on Eyeball, trying to get the beer off him.

"Guys, don't do that in here," Izzy shouted across the room.

"No, don't mind her, continue on," Fuzzy said with a smirk.

"You people are sick! I'm just trying to get his beer," I said while still playfully wrestling Eyeball.

"If you want one that bad I'll buy you one," Emma said while laughing.

"Nah, I just wanted his," I said as I yanked the bottle out of Eyeball's hand and took a drink.

"Damn, you're fucking strong," Eyeball said while getting up.

"Nope, you're just really weak when you're drunk," I said while taking another sip of his beer.

"Well, since you stole my beer, I'm stealing yours!" He said as he took mine of the table and gulped it down in seconds.

"That was not cool, Eyeball," I said laughing then drank the rest of his beer.

"Would the two of you love birds stop, or at least get a room," Emma said while laughing.

"Fuck off," I said with a laugh as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"We're leaving now, Meghan, did you want a drive home?" Izzy asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay a little longer," I replied.

"Eyeball, I'm leaving now, are you coming or are you walking?" Ace asked.

"I'll walk," Eyeball replied.

"Okay, whatever then," Ace mumbled then walked away.

"I'll be right back," I said to Eyeball.

"Okay," He slurred.

I walked over to where Chris and the guys were.

"Guys, I think I'm leaving soon, did you want to walk together?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Vern said.

"Well we know he's not going to walk by himself, eeeee-eeee-eee!" Teddy laughed.

"Shut-up, Teddy," Vern replied.

"We'll be over in one minute, okay Meghan?" Chris said.

"Yeah, sure," I replied then walked back over to Eyeball.

"I'm leaving now," I said.

"Let me walk you home," He replied.

"I'm walking with Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern," I replied while going to turn around but he grabbed my sleeve.

"Ditch them, let me walk you," He slurred.

"Eyeball, you're drunk. You should have gotten a ride home with Ace," I said.

"I wanted to walk you home, that's why I didn't," He said, obviously trying to talk me into walking with him.

"Look, Eyeball, I don't want you walking home by yourself, why don't you just walk with us?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm ever walking with that faggot," He slurred.

"Fine then, walk alone," I said rolling my eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait! I'll walk with you and them then," He said.

"Good, there they come, so let's go..."

A/N: Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing everyone! It means a lot! Anyway, you guys know the drill, I update when I get five reviews...SO REVIEW!!


	8. The Walk Of Hell

"Wait! I'll walk with you and them then," He said.

"Good, there they come, so let's go," I said while grabbing his shirt so he wouldn't tip over.

As they approached they gave me an odd, confused look; and Vern just looked scared to death.

"Guys, Eyeball is going to walk with us," I said, hoping they wouldn't react too badly.

"Unless you have a problem with that," Eyeball slurred while giving them a glare.

"No! We wouldn't mind at all!" Vern replied quickly as his got sweaty, his brow drenched in fear.

"Good," Eyeball replied then went to turn around to walk out the door but tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor.

The boys tried holding in their laughs, but they burst out laughing after about two seconds of holding it in. I giggled lightly then turned to Eyeball who looked really pissed off.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," He slurred at Chris as he wobbly stood up and pulled back his fist.

"Eyeball, don't!" I yelled at him as I grabbed his arm, stopping him from hitting Chris.

"Why shouldn't I?! He and his friends just think they can laugh at me, why don't I get a turn to laugh?!" He more stated then asked as he tried to move past me to get to Chris.

"Eyeball, I swear to god I'll never talk to you again if you don't leave them alone," I said while pushing him lightly, unfortunately, thanks to him being so drunk he fell back down. The boys chuckled but they stopped when I gave them a look to shut-up.

"I don't have a problem with hitting girls, you know," Eyeball said as he glared up at me.

"That's funny because I don't have a problem with kicking a guy in the balls if he were to hit me," I said glaring down at him. The guys chuckled lightly when I said that.

"That's why I'm not going to hit you," He said with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought," I said as I mocked his smile.

I then stood up, wiped the dirt off my pants then helped Eyeball up; I would have bet the shit out of him if he wasn't drunk.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled so no one else could hear.

"I am too," I said while looking up at him with a smile.

"Are you two ready to go now?" Chris asked.

"Yea, come on, let's go," I said with a smile.

The guy at the counter just shook his head and laughed as we walked out, who wouldn't laugh.

The walk was quiet for the most part; Vern was up ahead with Teddy since Vern was too scared of Eyeball so Teddy said he would "protect" Vern and walk ten feet in front of everyone else. As for Chris and Gordie, they were about five feet in front of me and Eyeball; chatting quietly. Lastly, was me and Eyeball walking, well, more like me walking and holding him up as he dragged his feet down the sidewalk.

_He's lucky he's hot._

"You're going back to your house, right Eyeball?" I turned to him and asked.

"Yea, did you want to stay over tonight with me, Meg?" Eyeball asked with a drunken grin on his face.

"I just met you today for god sake," I said with a short laugh.

"So? I get lonely when I'm drunk," He said with a laugh.

"Then why don't you go "Babe hunting"?" I asked with a laugh.

"How do you know about babe hunting?!" He shrieked.

"Izzy told me," I said while laughing.

"Well, Izzy isn't very nice!" He said with a drunken laugh.

"So, how many times did you actually succeed in your babe hunting?" I said as my laughter faded out.

"Way to many to count, babe," He said with an evil smile.

"Babe?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea..." He trailed off as he leaned in closer to my lips.

I quickly turned my head.

"Eyeball stop," I said as I looked away from him.

"No," He said with a smirk as he tried to kiss me again.

"Just leave her alone, you asshole," Chris said as he turned again to face Eyeball with a serious expression on his face.

"Stay out of this you faggot," He slurred at Chris.

"No I won't, Eyeball; just fuck-off and leave her alone," Chris said with anger building in his voice.

"Would the two of you stop before you two end up fighting?" I asked in a serious voice.

"I think that's a little too late to ask," Gordie said in a low voice to me.

"Come on, Chris he's drunk; I'm fine honestly so just leave him, I'll talk to him tomorrow," I said as I placed a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Okay then," He mumbled and turned away from Eyeball.

"Thank-you, Christopher," I giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

"So you give him a kiss and not me?! Nice to know who the favourite is," Eyeball said with fake sadness.

"I just gave him a peck on the cheek, and don't say that's all you were trying to do, I would bet you money you were leaning towards attack of the tongue," I said.

"Well can I give you a kiss on the cheek?" Eyeball asked while looking at me.

"Nope," I said with a laugh.

"Awe! Why not, Meg?" He pouted.

"I gave you one earlier, when you weren't completely wasted, remember?" I laughed.

"Yea, but I want to give you one, like a thank-you gift," He said with the goofiest grin I ever seen.

"Fine then," I mumbled.

He then leaned in and kissed my cheek, then surprisingly backed away without hassling me. It still wasn't that enjoyable, he reeked of beer and stale tobacco.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" He said with a laugh.

"It wasn't that good either, so don't flatter yourself," I replied, proud of my good comeback.

"See you guys later!" A voice called from a short distance. I looked up to see Teddy and Vern, turning down a side street then fading out of sight.

A few minutes later we reached Gordie's street, then Gordie left, then it was just me, Eyeball, and Chris.

"Chris, go home," Eyeball slurred.

"Eyeball, just shut-up, okay?" I asked turning to him,.

"Fine," He groaned.

"I'm walking you home," He said as he turned to me.

"Not a chance you are going straight home," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, no! I'm walking you home," Eyeball slurred out.

"Chris, walk him home, I'll be fine," I said while turning to Chris.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, I'll be alright," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, come on you wasted fucker," He laughed as he looked at Eyeball. Eyeball didn't even say anything back, he was pure shit-faced.

"I'll call you!" He yelled as he pointed his finger in my direction.

"Okay," I laughed.

I watched as they faded into the distance, as I walked in the opposite direction of them.

Then, a car pulled up beside me...

A/N: Cliff hanger! Muhahaha! Anyway, I'll try and update soon, it's like past six a.m. and I still didn't go to bed so adios amigos! Also, make sure you review! Oh, I also decided I'm going to start giving shout-outs each chapter and this chapter's shout-out goes to....CuteSango07! Thanks for all the great reviews and also I loved your character entry and I'm sorry I couldn't pick it..You Rock! Anyway, review dudes I'm goin' to catch some Z's...


	9. Believe

I looked up from my feet to see the all-too-familiar black car.

_Ace._

"Hi," I said as I turned back to the sidewalk in front of me as I started to walk.

"Get in the car," He demanded.

"Why should I?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're on Wasp territory," He said plainly.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Just get in and I'll explain," He said while gesturing towards the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes then opened the car door and got in; as soon as I slammed it he drove off.

"What did you mean by "Wasp" territory? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked while turning to Ace.

"They're the other local gang, our rivals, and if they seen you with us they'd be sure to rape or kill you...or both," He said while looking up at me.

"Oh, well in that case thanks for saving me," I laughed.

"You live right by Eyeball, right?" He asked while turning to me.

"Yea," I said while looking out the window, seeing the street lights pass as we sped down the empty road.

"Are you guys going out?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, we're just friends," I said with a laugh.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked, still looking straight ahead.

"No," I said with a laugh.

"You're lying," He said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not," I said with a serious face.

"You know he likes you, right?" Ace said while laughing.

"Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes.

"It's the truth," He said with a laugh.

"How do you know then, if it's true?" I asked while looking at him.

"I know when Eyeball likes someone, he can't hide it for the life of him," He said with a laugh.

"I asked him if he would go out with me tomorrow night," I said.

"I'm guessing he said yes?" Ace asked, not really requiring an answer.

"Yea, he did," I said with a smile.

"You definitely like him," He said with a laugh.

"Okay yea I do, but please don't tell anyone! It's just a little crush," I said while blushing.

"I won't, but only if you can keep a secret for me," He said while turning to me.

"Shoot," I said with a laugh.

"I like you," He said with a smirk.

"I like you too, I mean, I wouldn't be in your car if I didn't," I said with a laugh.

"I mean, I _really_ like you," He said with a smirk.

"Is this a joke or something?" I asked in a serious tone.

"No, it's not a joke," He laughed.

"Oh," I replied.

I really didn't know what to say. I mean, it's _Ace_. I just said I liked Eyeball, so was he just saying that to see if I would go out with him and piss off his best friend? Or did he actually like me? Ugh, stupid boys.

"Did you want to go somewhere to get something to eat?" He asked as he turned to me.

"No, I think its best I just go home," I said with a weak smile.

"I don't," He said with a laugh.

Ace surprisingly listened though and took me home, and when I got there, I wish I had of got something to eat.

"Hey, Meg," Dad greeted as I walked in the door.

"Hi, Dad," I said with a smile as I took off my shoes.

"Where did you go all-day?" He asked while stirring something in a pot.

"I was just over in Eyeball's backyard, then I went downtown, I made lots of new friends," I said with a smile, hoping he wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Eyeball? Who in god's name is Eyeball?" Dad asked while laughing lightly.

"Oh, it's just a nickname, his real name is Richard, but he's our new neighbour," I said.

"This Eyeball guy didn't try anything, did he?" Dad asked alarmed.

"No, Dad, I would tell you if he did," I said while rolling my eyes.

"No you wouldn't," He said with a laugh.

"Okay, I wouldn't unless you asked, but he honestly didn't try anything," I replied while giggling.

"I believe you," His said as his laughter faded out.

"So, what are you cooking?" I asked while trying to see in the pot.

"Macaroni and cheese, do you want some?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to stop and get anything to eat all-day," I laughed.

"I'm going to go change into my pyjamas," I said. Dad just gave me a nod, and then I turned around and ran up the stairs.

I shoved on a pair of shorts, which used to be jogging pants but I cut them, and an old baggy t-shirt with a picture of James Dean on it. I shoved my hair up in a quick ponytail, and then I jogged out of my room, and down the stairs.

"Your food is done," Dad said while placing a bowl on the table.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down and began to eat.

"Dad, is it okay if I go to the drag races tomorrow, and out with some friends tomorrow night?" I asked with a hopeful look.

"What friends?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to the drag races with Ace, Charlie, Vince, Fuzzy, Billy and Eyeball, and out that night with Izzy and Emma," I said, deciding not to mention that Eyeball was my date.

"I decided to no longer question your friends' rather odd nicknames," He laughed.

"Is that a yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Yea, go ahead, just don't be home too late," He said with a smile.

"Okay thanks Dad," I replied as I stood up, carrying my empty bowl to the sink.

"I'm going to go try and get some sleep, I'm tired out from the day," I said while turning to walk up the stairs.

"Okay then, goodnight," He said with a nod.

I turned and ran up the stairs and just then I heard the phone ring.

_I'm guessing that would the call promised by a certain drunken twitchy-eyed boy I know._

Just as I went to run downstairs to pick up the phone, Dad picked it up...

A/N: Sorry for the update delay! It won't happen again! Also, I got SEVEN reviews last time...thank you so much guys! You all rock! Also, this weeks' shout-out goes to...Snuffles-sweetie! Thank-you for all the great reviews, you're awesome! *You can get a shout-out by simply reviewing~* Also, I'm thinking on doing something fun for the next chapter since it's the tenth one...so leave a review voting on what! (It can be something in the story, a contest, etc...) Anyway, I update when I get five reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Sleepover

I instantly froze.

_Oh my god._

"Hello," Dad said into the receiver.

"Who is speaking?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"So you are the famous Eyeball," He said while chuckling lightly.

"Dad," I said while trying to take the phone out of his hand.

"Yes, she has said lots about you," He said with a laugh.

"Dad hand me the phone," I whined while still trying to pry the phone out of his hands.

"I think she must like you or something, she's awfully anxious to get the phone," He said with a laugh.

"Come on, Dad," I pleaded.

"Well, here she is, Eyeball, before she rips my hand off," He said while passing me the phone.

"Thanks," I mumbled then put the receiver up to my ear.

"Hey, Meg," Eyeball laughed.

"Hey, Eyeball," I grumbled back.

"Listen, Meg, I have to ask you something important," Eyeball said in a serious tone.

"Can you please make it quick, Eyeball? I really want some sleep," I said with a yawn.

"My father is on a mean streak, and since I came in late he came after me with a broken bottle, so grabbed the phone and ran into a room and locked the door," He said.

"Are you alright? Where's Chris?" I asked in a very worried tone.

"Yea, I'm fine, he only got to swing a few punches before I ran in here, and I think he is getting Chris right now," He responded in a normal tone.

"Oh my god! Eyeball, Help him!" I shrieked into the phone.

"No way, what did that fucker ever do for me?" He half-slurred into the phone.

"Eyeball, he just walked you home for god sake! You would be passed out in a ditch somewhere right now if he didn't help you," I said, trying to get him to help Chris.

"No," He replied casually.

"Eyeball, please! Will you do it for me?" I asked softly.

"What the fuck can I do to help him?" He asked.

"Go save him, and then the two of you guys run out of your house, and come here. My window is the second one over on the left side of my house," I said.

"Okay then and you'll be waiting there to help us in?" He asked.

"Yes, but be quiet when you're there, if my father finds out he would have a fit," I laughed lightly.

"Okay, well I better go get him now than before there's nothing left of him," He chuckled lightly. I gulped in response.

"Bye," I said quietly.

"Yea, bye," He said back then hung up.

"What was that about?" Dad asked without looking up from the dishes he was washing.

"Nothing, he was just making sure I was going to the drag races tomorrow," I lied with a smile.

"Is he from somewhere? His voice kind of sounds weird," Dad asked.

"Um- no, it's only like that on the phone," I replied shakily.

"Oh," Dad replied.

"Well, I'm really tired, Dad, so I'm just going to go try and get some sleep now," I said with a weak smile.

"Okay, goodnight, Meg," He said.

"You too," I said, while walking to my room.

I opened the door and stepped in. If the boys were coming over, I would have to clean up a bit.

I picked up all my clothes that were on the floor, and then put them away in my dresser. I put a couple other odd things in their proper place, then, when I was pleased I lied down on my bed and shut my eyes...

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

_Eyeball and Chris!_

I quickly shot out of bed and jumped up to my feet. I walked over to my window and peered out to see the expected site of Eyeball and Chris, but what I didn't expect to see was all the blood.

I quickly grabbed a piece of rope and threw it down.

"Chris you come up first," I said while trying not to be too loud.

Chris quickly climbed up, then I pulled him in through the window.

"Chris, can you grab a piece of the rope, we are going to pull your brother up," I said while holding out the rope.

"Why are we pulling him up?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well he's too drunk to climb, he'd probably fall and break his neck, so now all he has to do is hold on and we pull him up," I said, proud of my plan.

"Okay then," He said while grabbing a piece of the rope.

"Eyeball, just hold on tight to the rope, we are going to pull you up," I called down to him.

"Okay," He called back up.

When he grabbed on and told us we could pull him up, we did and surprisingly nothing went wrong. When he got to the top we pulled him in then he flopped on the floor.

"Nice shorts," He said with a smirk.

"Yea, whatever. Just remember to be quiet, okay?" I more stated than asked.

"Well-behaved is my middle name," He laughed.

"Oh my god! Look at you guys! It looks like you two got ran over by a truck!" I shrieked.

"Thanks," Chris said with a laugh..

"I'll go get some wet cloths to clean up the blood," I said while turning around.

I quietly snuck to the bathroom and grabbed two face cloths off the shelf above the sink. I then put both of them in the sink and turned the cold water on, and made sure both were wet. I then turned the tap off, picked the wet cloths out of the sink, and rung them out. I then crept back into my room.

"How do you two feel?" I asked.

Chris just lightly mumbled a "fine" and Eyeball slurred something that I didn't understand.

"Here, Eyeball, you take this cloth and I'll clean Chris up first since he is worse," I said while passing Eyeball a wet cloth.

I dabbed Chris' face lightly to make sure I wouldn't hurt him, but he was cut up pretty bad.

"How is that?" I asked with a smile.

"Good, thanks," He smiled.

"If you two are going to do what I think you are going to do, don't do it in front of me," Eyeball laughed.

"Go screw," I said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty tired right now, I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Chris said while laying down on the floor.

"I feel bad for making you sleep on the floor, at least wait until I get you a pillow and some blankets," I said while walking over to my bed.

"No, really I'm fine," Chris said.

"Here," I said while throwing him a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks," He said with a smile.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Eyeball asked while looking at me.

"There's this thing called the floor," Chris said with a laugh.

"Well, one of you two can sleep in the bed with me," I said while looking between both of them.

"I will!" Eyeball said with a much too happy looking smile.

"Is that alright with you, Chris?" I asked.

"Yea, sure," He replied.

"Okay then, take off your shoes, Eyeball," I said while getting onto the bed and crawling under the covers.

Eyeball got in beside me, still in his jeans, except no shirt. I really didn't even notice I was staring until he noticed.

"I do have a nice body, don't I?" He snickered as I turned red.

"Uh- yea," I stuttered.

"It's alright, Christopher is sleeping," He said with a laugh as he got closer.

"Eyeball, don't," I whined as I turned around. He kissed my cheek then gently turned me around to face him.

"Don't do what?" He said with a smirk.

"What you were going to do," I shakily replied.

"What was I going to do?" He said, as the smirk remained plastered across his face.

"I don't know, I just don't want you to do it," I giggled.

"Was I going to do this," He said as he leaned in and kissed my lips. His breath still had the smell of tobacco and beer in it, but the kiss wasn't all that bad. His lips were soft, and before I knew it I found out his tongue was too. Just as we were really getting into it, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked while touching the side of my face.

"Nothing, Eyeball, you're drunk, can you just turn around and go to sleep?" I asked while turning around, only to have him move me to face him again.

"Why not?" He asked while leaning in closer.

"Eyeball, what if Chris is awake?" I more stated than asked.

"He's not, take a look for yourself," He said.

"Okay, so he's not but still," I said, not even bothering to try and turn around.

"What's holding you back then?" He asked as he leaned in.

"I don't know..."

A/N: Ahh, the wonderful world of cliff hangers! Don't worry I'll update really soon~ Anyway, this chapter's shout-out goes to...jezzlovescherrypez ! Thanks for the reviews and for writing your awesome stories! *Cough* UPDATE *Cough*...I will when you do! Anyway, thanks guys and I update when I get five reviews...SO REVIEW!


	11. Some Like It Hot

"What do you mean you don't know? What is it?" He asked while looking at me.

"Eyeball, you're drunk. Really drunk. What if you wake up and wish none of this happened?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do that, even if I did remember anything," He said with a laugh.

"Quiet down! You don't want my dad to hear," I said while giving him a warning glance.

"Okay, I will, calm down," He said with a chuckle.

"Can we just go to sleep? It's too weird with Chris there," I said while looking at a sleeping Chris.

"Chris is a deep sleeper anyway," Eyeball replied while edging closer.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance," He replied while rolling over, landing on top of me.

"Eyeball, get off," I whined.

"I will strip and run around your house singing Millie Smalls if you don't stop whining," He said with a laugh.

"You would not," I laughed.

"When you add Eyeball Chambers and eight beers, it can equal anything," He said with a laugh.

"Now I believe you," I said with a laugh.

"Where were we?" He more stated than asked as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Right about here," I mumbled as I kissed him back.

So, once again, we began a make-out session, except this time it was better. I ran my fingers through his curly brown hair, and his hands were, well, where weren't they? We continued this for quite awhile, and then I heard something.

"Eyeball, stop," I said while pulling away.

"What now?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes then they seen something they wish they _never_ did. Chris Chambers was sitting up, looking directly at me with a smirk.

"Chris!" I shrieked.

"Yes?" He said with a laugh.

At the sound of his brothers voice Eyeball quickly turned around and focused his eyes on Chris.

"What the fuck?! How long were you there watching, you faggot?!" Eyeball asked Chris angrily between clenched teeth.

"Eyeball, calm down," I said while placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"No, I won't calm down!" He said while still giving Chris the "you are dead" glare.

"Yes, you will! Either be quiet or I will never talk to you again," I said while looking at Eyeball with a serious face.

"Fine, but don't think I'm not going to get you for this," Eyeball said sternly while looking at Chris.

"Eyeball, just leave him alone and go to sleep," I said while laying down.

"Fine," He mumbled as he lied down.

"Goodnight, Chris," I mumbled while shutting my eyes.

"I don't think I can after seeing that," He chuckled lightly.

"Whatever," I mumbled then I fell into a deep sleep...

My eyes opened slowly as the pale sun shone in through the window. I yawned then looked over to my side, shocked at what I saw.

My head my resting on Eyeball's chest. His bare chest. I let out a groan as last night's events all came flooding back into my brain.

Eyeball was still out cold, and the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. I stood up and walked across the bed, being careful not to step on Eyeball. I walked across the room, but Chris wasn't on the floor.

I then went over to my dresser and looked at the clock, it read nine-thirty. I put the clock down and turned to sit down in my chair, but then I found Chris.

I must have startled him, because he jumped when he looked up and saw me.

"It's alright, I won't attack you," I said quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Eyeball.

"I know, I just didn't hear you coming over here," He replied with a light laugh.

"Listen, about last night..." I trailed off while looking at him.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," He said while looking at me with a smile.

"Okay, thanks, but I was just going to ask that you know we didn't do it, right?" I asked while looking at him.

"Honestly, how naive do I look?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, really Chris, we just kissed a little," I said.

"A little? More like trying to suck each other's faces off," He said with a laugh.

"I didn't say what kind of kissing," I replied with a smirk.

"True enough," He replied with a grin.

"Want a cigarette?" I asked while grabbing my pack of Winston's off a shelf and held one out.

"Yea, thanks," He replied with a smile while taking it and placing it between his lips.

I gave a smile back and I took one out of the pack for myself and putting it also between my lips.

"Do you have a light?" He asked while his cigarette moved from left to right as he spoke.

"Yea, here," I said while holding out my lighter.

"Thanks," He said with a smile as he took the lighter and light his cigarette. He then held the lighter out and I leaned in and lit my mine.

"Thanks," I mumbled while blowing out grey smoke.

"Who's that girl in the picture?" He asked while tilting his head to the framed photo that sat on the top shelf.

"That's my Mom," I replied while taking a long drag of my cigarette.

"She's beautiful," He said with a smile.

"Yea, I know," I replied with a smile. I hadn't talked about my Mom since she left, it was just too hard for me and my father, I was over it by now, but Dad still isn't.

"Now I know where you get your good looks from," He said with a light chuckle. I blushed.

"What happened to her?" He asked while flicking ashes into an ashtray.

"She ran off with my Dad's best friend," I replied while looking at the floor.

"Ouch, sorry about that," He said while looking up at me.

"I'm fine, besides, I think you got it worse," I replied.

"It's not that bad, it's just my old man that's abusive, he wasn't always like that though," He replied.

"I still feel really bad, hows your face by the way?" I asked with touching a large purple bruise on the side of his face.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything," I said while putting the cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"Will do," He replied with a smile.

"What the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I?" A mumbling, confused voice asked.

_Great._

A/N: Dun dun dunnn! The revenge of the cliff-hanger :P Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and this chapter's shout out goes to... NeverletRocknRollDie! Anyway, I update when I get five reviews!


	12. The Great Escape

1Chris just chuckled lightly and I rolled my eyes and went over to where Eyeball was.

"Meg, where are we?" He asked while giving me a confused look.

"Eyeball, you called me last night because your dad was on a mean streak and you stayed over the night, Chris did too," I replied with a small laugh.

"Oh, did we..." He trailed off with a smirk.

"No, we didn't," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Wait, did you and Chris?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, you pervert!" I shrieked.

"Calm down," He laughed.

"Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'll be back, I'm just going to take a piss," He said while turning towards the door.

"No! You can't leave this room, what if my Dad sees you?!" I shrieked as I grabbed his shoulder.

"Well I can't piss my pants," He said with a laugh.

"Okay, I have an idea, you guys wait here, I'll be right back," I said while turning to the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Chris asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," I said with a smile as I left.

I jogged downstairs and seen my Dad in the kitchen making breakfast.

_Perfect._

"Good morning, Dad," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Meg," He replied while stirring pancake mix.

"Dad, can I have some friends over for breakfast?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, what friends?" He asked while looking up from the bowl.

"Um- Chris and Eyeball," I replied while looking at my feet.

"The Chambers boys?" Dad asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea," I replied while playing with my thumbs.

"Okay," Dad said while turning back to the food.

"So they can?" I asked while a smile on my face.

"Sure, just don't ever ask them to sleep over," He said with a laugh. I gulped.

"Ha, okay," I said with a forced laugh.

I turned around and quickly walked up the stairs, and then I opened the door to my roomEyeball was sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette, and Chris was sitting on the other side of my room in a chair.

"Hey," I said as I walked in.

"Long time no see," Chris said with a laugh.

"I asked Dad if you guys could come over for breakfast and he said yes," I said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go then, I'm fucking starving," Eyeball said with a laugh as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"You can't just walk down there!" I said while grabbing him.

"Why not? You just said that you're Dad said we could have breakfast here," He said with a confused look on his face.

"He doesn't know you guys are here, remember?" I replied.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Chris asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The same way you guys got here," I replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Eyeball asked while giving me a confused look.

"Well, we are going to use the rope to get you guys down through the window, then you are going to walk around the house and knock on the door, that way he will never suspect anything," I said with a smirk, proud of my great idea.

"Meg, that's a plan and a half," Chris said with a smile as he chuckled lightly.

"Why thank-you, Christopher," I laughed.

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Eyeball asked, slightly irritated.

"We weren't flirting, Richard, so calm down," I said with a laugh.

"Whatever," Eyeball mumbled in return.

"Come on then guys, let's get to it," I said while getting up and searching for the rope.

I searched around the room for the rope, and soon found it on top of my dresser, along with Eyeball's shirt

"Here, Eyeball, put on your shirt," I said while throwing it over to him and watched as he pulled it over his head, his muscles flexing...

_Okay, stop, Meg!_

Once Eyeball had his shirt on, we all went over to the window and I threw one end of the rope down and held the other end.

"Okay, Eyeball did you want to go first since Chris was first last night?" I asked while turning to Eyeball.

"Yea, sure," He replied.

"Okay, Chris you grab a piece of the rope and make sure you got a tight grip, and Eyeball I want you to grab the rope and when you climb out of the window just slide down," I said.

Chris grabbed a piece of rope and so did Eyeball, he slid down then we heard a scream and a thump.

"Eyeball, are you okay?" I asked while peering out the window, trying to see him.

"Rope burn!" He screamed.

Me and Chris chuckled lightly, making sure he didn't hear us.

"Okay Chris now you go," I said while turning to Chris.

"Okay, are you sure you won't drop the rope?" He asked while turning to me.

"I guess we will just have to find out," I replied with a smirk.

"Alright then," He replied with a laugh as he advanced towards the window.

"Are you ready?" I asked while looking at Chris.

"I'd feel safer if I asked you that," He said with a light laugh.

"Well I'm ready so come on," I replied with a laugh.

Chris grabbed a piece of rope and crouched into the window frame then slid down the rope.

Once I heard him land on the ground, I looked out to make sure he was alright.

"You okay?" I called down.

"Yea, I'm fine," Chris yelled back up.

"Okay, you guys go knock on the door then," I yelled down.

"Okay," Chris replied.

I turned around and decided I should get dressed quickly.

I shoved on a pair of jeans and a loose, white blouse. I then let my hair down and ran the brush through it quickly, and then finally I put on some mascara, lipstick and powdered my nose. Once I was satisfied with my looks I shoved on a pair of socks and left my room, shutting the door behind me. I jogged down the stairs and reached the bottom just as I heard a knock at the door...

A/N: Sorry for the chapter delay guys! Also, sorry if the spelling/grammar isn't that good, I don't have my laptop and my computer doesn't have good writing programs on it... Anyway, this chapter's shout-out goes to...crystal300! Thanks for the reviews! You guys know the drill, I update when I get five reviews.. PS: In your review, state who you think is hotter, Chris or Eyeball? My vote goes to Eyeball :D


	13. Breakfast At Meghan's

"That's probably them, Dad, I'll get the door," I called to my father.

"Okay," He replied as I approached the door.

I walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Chris and Eyeball standing out on my porch.

"Come in," I said sweetly as I opened the door wide open, allowing them to step in.

Chris walked past me, and then as Eyeball meant to walk past I grabbed his shirt.

"Can you behave? Please?" I asked lowly so no one else would hear.

"Are you saying I don't have manners?" He asked with fake shock on his face.

"Not good ones, anyway," I said with a light laugh.

"Oh thanks," He said with a laugh.

"Come on in," I said with a light laugh.

"Thanks," He said while taking off his shoes.

Eyeball, Chris and I all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Dad finished up cooking over by the stove. I'll admit I was really nervous that one of them was going to embarrass me, especially Eyeball or Dad, I knew Chris probably wouldn't do anything bad, or at least too bad.

Very soon, Dad came over carrying two plates, both of which contained a stack of pancakes smothered in syrup and butter, an egg, and two breakfast sausages. He placed one plate in front of Chris, the other in front of Eyeball.

"Thanks," They both replied before diving into their food.

"Your very welcome," Dad replied before turning and walking back out to the kitchen.

"God, you two look like you haven't eaten in days," I said with a laugh.

"Ma' doesn't cook like this that often anymore," Chris said with a small smile.

"Oh," I replied quietly, hoping I didn't dig up any bad memories or thoughts.

Just then, Dad walked in with two more plated of food. He placed one in front of me, and the other in front of the chair where he was to sit. He then went back out to the kitchen and came back with four glasses of orange juice, placing one in front of each of us and then one by his plate.

"Thanks, Dad," I said with a smile.

"Yea, thanks Mr.- uh- Meghan's Dad," Eyeball said.

_Oh god._

While I rolled my eyes while my Dad just laughed.

"Your welcome, and please, just call me James," Dad replied with a laugh.

"Will do, James," Eyeball replied with a smile.

_Jesus, he was great at faking manners._

At first there was little to no conversation, everyone was busy eating like a bunch of maniacs, can't blame them though, the food was pretty damn good.

"So, Meg, are you dating one of these boys?" Dad turned to me and asked.

My eyes grew wide.

_Oh my god._

I heard Eyeball snicker, probably at my expression, I just shot him a warning glace and he became silent.

"No, Dad, we are just friends," I replied in a flat voice while keeping my eyes on my pancakes.

"Calm down, Meg, I was just joking with you," Dad said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and Eyeball and Chris laughed.

"Well, Meg, I have to leave, I have a job interview in twenty minutes," Dad said while getting up from the table.

"Oh, that's great, Dad! When will you be home?" I asked while looking at him.

"I'll be home later on this evening, can you clean up these dishes before you go today, Meg? I'd really appreciate it," Dad asked while looking at me as he got up from the table.

"Yea, sure, good luck at the interview," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Meg," Dad replied with a smile as he turned and walked away, then he turned back.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you boys," Dad said with a smile.

"You too, James," Eyeball and Chris replied a few seconds apart.

Dad then walked out of the house, got in his car, and then pulled out of the driveway and faded down the road.

"I'll help you with the dishes," Chris said while gathering up the plates.

"You don't have to," I said with a smile.

"No, I want to," He replied with a smile.

"You _want_ to do dishes?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, not really. I owe it to you though, for helping me get cleaned up last night and for letting me stay over, plus letting me stay over for breakfast," He replied with a smile.

"Awe, thank you, Chris," I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll help too, but I charge a kiss, not a hug," Eyeball said with a snicker.

"Well, I guess we could always use some more help," I replied with a smirk as I walked towards a very shocked Eyeball.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, but pulled away before we started to make-out, I mean, that would be awfully awkward for Chris.

"That's all I get?" Eyeball asked with a look of fake disappointment on his face.

"Depending on how much you help with the dishes, you might get a reward afterwards," I said with a smirk.

"Well then, let's get to it," He said with a smirk, and then picked up some of the dishes off the table and then quickly walked over to the sink and dropped them in.

We all got the dishes done quickly, and when I looked at the clock I still had a couple of hours before Ace was coming to get me.

"Well, where is my reward?" Eyeball asked with walking towards me with a grin.

"You have to come over here to get it," I said with a suggestive smirk. He quickly walked over.

"Well?" He whispered by my ear, the smell of tobacco was thick in his breath.

"Here it is..." I trailed off with a smirk.

I then pulled a penny out of my pocket and held it in front of him.

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully while waiting for him to except the penny, I had to use all my might to hold back my smirk.

"A lousy penny?!" He groaned.

"You're one ungrateful son of a bitch," I said with a laugh, then Chris joined in on the laughter.

"If you weren't so cute I'd beat you to a pulp for that," He said with a small smile, although, I think he was serious.

"Awe, well thank you Richard," I said with a fake smile as I giggled.

"If you two are going to start screwing on the kitchen table, give me a heads up so I don't have to witness any of it," Chris said with a laugh.

"Gross, Chris you're such a pervert," I replied while playfully throwing the penny at him.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked while looking at me.

"Ace is coming to pick me and Eyeball up in about three hours," I replied while looking at Chris.

"Oh," He replied.

"I really wish you could go," I said as the smile faded off my face.

"It's alright, a day with Ace isn't really my opinion of the perfect day," He said with a laugh.

"Me neither," I replied with a laugh.

"You said he isn't coming until three hours though right?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Yea, why?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You know what this means," Eyeball said with a grin.

"No, I really don't," I trailed off while looking at Eyeball.

"Party!" He yelled out.

_Oh my god..._

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It means a lot! Sorry for the dull chapter guys! It will get better, I promise! Anyway, according to your votes Chris is hotter :P This chapter's shout-out goes to... Hollywood Grimm! One of my most loyal reviewers :D Also, I was wondering if anyone would want to write a collab fic, like me and someone else write it...say in your review if you are! Anyway, I update when I get five reviews...


	14. All Or Nothing

"Eyeball, there is no way that I am having a party in this house," I said sternly while looking at him.

"Awe, why not, Meg?" He whined.

"Eyeball, once the people get here, they won't want to leave, and then when my Dad gets home he will kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, we won't have that many people over," He said, trying his best to convince me into having the party.

"Eyeball, just no. If you don't shut-up though I will personally kill you," I said in a harsh voice.

"Fine," He said while throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you girls done arguing yet?" Chris more stated then asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off," Eyeball said while glaring at Chris.

"Eyeball, be nice," I said while giving Eyeball the same glare he gave to Chris.

"_Fine,_" He mumbled.

"So? What do you guys wanna do?" I asked while sitting on the counter.

"I know what I wanna do," Eyeball said with a smirk as he advanced towards me.

"I wish," I replied with a giggle.

"Once again, if you's start doing it, give me the heads up," Chris said while turning away from us.

"Go screw," I said with a laugh as I pulled away from Eyeball.

"Why don't we just grab a couple of beers and watch some television?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds good," Chris replied with a smile.

"Eyeball?" I asked while turning to look at him.

"Sure," He said while walking over to the fridge and pulling out three beers.

We walked into my living room and sat down on the couch. Eyeball then handed me a beer, took one himself, and put on beside him.

"Eyeball, aren't you going to pass Chris his beer?" I asked while looking at him.

"I'm not getting him one," Eyeball snarled.

"Eyeball, it's right next to you for fuck sake!" I said in a raised voice.

"That's my second one, so I won't have to make a second trip down the stairs," He said, proud of his _smart_ idea.

"I'll just go get a new one out of the fridge for you, Chris," I said while giving an angry glare at Eyeball who didn't notice at all since he was busy chugging down his beer and watching Dragnet.

"I'll come with you," Chris said while getting up after me.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, and then handed it to Chris.

"Sorry about that," I said with a weak smile.

"Why should you be sorry? It was just Eyeball being selfish, and that's nothing new," Chris said with a laugh.

"Why does he have to be so rude all the time?" I asked, but I didn't really expect an answer since I was more asking myself than Chris.

"It's just his natural personality, you don't seem to mind to much though, I mean, you just made-out with him last night," Chris said with a chuckle. I turned red as a tomato.

"He's nice to me most of the time though, Eyeball can actually be pretty sweet," I said as a small smile formed on my lips. Chris just pretended to gag.

"Okay, I don't care how _sweet_ he may seem, he is, and always will be, Eyeball," Chris said flatly while taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess, I mean, you do know him better," I said while taking a drink of my beer.

"Well, we better get back upstairs," He said with a weak smile.

"Yea, I guess we should," I said while returning the smile.

Just as we were about to go back upstairs, I grabbed Chris' shirt.

"Wait- can I ask you something, Chris?" I asked while turning him to face me.

"Yea, sure, what is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Chris looked shocked at what I said, and didn't reply right away, the he finally managed to stop choking on his words and answer.

"N- no, why?" He stuttered.

"I was just wondering, I don't see why you don't though, a boy as good looking as you," I laughed. Chris turned red.

"Yea, well, nobody would want to, I'm just a lowlife," Chris said flatly.

"No, your not, Chris," I said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, thanks, Meg, but I'm sure that when school starts up you'll see what I really am to everyone," He said while looking down.

"Oh, stop," I laughed lightly as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," He said while looking up with a smile.

"No problem," I smiled back.

"Now let's get upstairs before Eyeball starts to miss us too much," He laughed.

"Yea," I laughed.

We then went up the stairs and joined Eyeball on the couch. We sat and drank our beers not really saying to much, just watching Dragnet, Highway Patrol, and the odd cartoon.

_Jesus, time really flies when you're doing absolutely nothing._

Very soon it was almost time for Ace to come and get us, so Chris left after turning down my invitation to the drag races.

"Ace will be coming soon," Eyeball said while taking a sip of his beer, obviously just trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yea, are you racing?" I asked while turning to him.

"For sure, did you want to get in the passenger side, you know, race with me?" He asked while looking at me.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if I raced against you?" I more stated then asked with a smirk on my face.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," He said while returning the smirk.

"Is that a bet?" I asked with a grin.

"You fucking right it's a bet," He replied.

"What's the prize?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I win, you sleep with me. If you win, I do anything you want," He said with a smirk.

"_Anything?_" I asked.

"Anything," He replied with a smirk.

A/N: Okay, sorry the chapter was kind of short and that it sucked- the next one will be much better- I promise! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot honestly! Also, everyone should check out my friends' one shot "Behind Closed Doors" if you are a Charlie or Eyeball or slash fan :P Anyway, this chapter's shout-out goes to...jezzlovescherrypez! I know I already gave her a shout-out but she's frickin' awesome and I think I ran out of people, so if you didn't review this story before or in a while, you have an awesome chance at getting a shout-out! Anyway, I update when I get five reviews...and I know some people said they would write the collab so message me if you're serious about it!


	15. At The Races

"Well, in that case I'm sure I'll think of something," I said with an evil grin.

"You won't need to; because I'm going to win," He said with a laugh.

"In your dreams, Chambers," I laughed.

"You watch and see," He replied with a smirk.

"I would, but I don't like to turn around and look behind me when I'm racing," I replied with a smirk.

"Get your laughs now, but I think we both know who's really going to win," He said while pulling his jean vest on.

"Okay then," I said as I pulled on my converse.

We then heard a car horn.

"Well, that's Ace," Eyeball said while pulling on his worn out shoes.

"Will you sit in the back with me?" I asked while turning to him.

"You want to go to the back seat with me?" He asked with a smirk. I paused for a second, then I got what he meant.

"Ugh, Eyeball! You're such a pervert!" I said while hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch, that's got to have hurt your fist, you hit one of the biggest of my many muscles," He said while flexing his arm loudly.

"I don't see many muscles, I can only see one big ego," I replied with a smirk.

"Move the mirror then, and look at any part of me," He said with a proud smirk. I rolled my eyes, then we heard a car horn honk again.

"We better get out there," He said while reaching for the door handle.

"Are you scared of Ace?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No," He replied quickly with a straight face, while opening the door.

"I think you are," I replied with a giggle as we walked out the door.

"Well, I'm not," He said while walking forward.

"Okay then, are you still going to sit by me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea," He said while walking up to Ace's car with me.

We would have had to sit in the back anyway, since Fuzzy was in the front by Ace.

"How are you girls today?" Fuzzy asked with a smirk as he turned and looked at Eyeball and me.

"I'm good, I think it's someone's time of the month though," I replied while nudging my head towards Eyeball.

"Nah, he just gets whiny when he doesn't get laid in awhile...so he's whiny most of the time," Fuzzy said as me and him burst out laughing.

"I get a lot more than you, Fuzzy," Eyeball shot back with a glare.

"Ha ha, Fuzzy is right, you do get whiny," I giggled.

"Whatever," Eyeball grumbled.

"Now Eyeball, don't get sour or I'll find a new date for tonight, I'd ask you brother, to be exact," I said with a smirk, knowing that the statement I just said would bother him.

"Fine, I don't know why you're even friends with that loser though, anyway," He replied while looking out the window at the passing trees.

"Come on, Eyeball lighten up," I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek.

"Okay," He said while turning to me with a grin and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey! Keep it PG back there," Fuzzy said with a laugh.

"Don't fuck in my car," Ace said coldly while keeping his eyes on the road.

"We won't," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Meghan is going to race," Eyeball said with a smirk.

"I'd think about that before just jumping in, honey, you might break a nail," Ace said with a smirk.

"I'd think about the words that you say before you actually say them, I might just break you," I replied in a mocking voice, I looked over to see Eyeball and Fuzzy with complete shock on their faces.

"Watch it," Ace said with a glare.

I just lightly chuckled then stared out my window.

After awhile of driving, we finally arrived at the drag races. I looked around to see lots of cars and people, and I was already pumped for the race.

_I have to win. I have to beat Eyeball._

"Wanna come with me to pick out a car?" Eyeball asked from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He laughed.

"It's fine, and yea sure," I said with a smile.

"Okay they're this way," He said while putting his am around my waist and guiding me to where the cars where.

"Just pick anyone you want," He said with a smile.

"Any car or boy? Because there is lots of both," I said with a laugh.

"I meant a car," He grumbled.

"I think I'll go flirt first," I said with a laugh.

"I'll beat the shit out of any guy you talk to," He said with cold eyes.

"You don't own me," I replied coldly.

"I thought you loved me," He said with a smirk.

"More like the opposite right now," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well I guess that you're going to be really pissed when I win the race then," He said with a smirk.

"You just wait, Chambers," I said as I turned and walked off towards the cars. I looked at a few, but none really pleased me. I didn't really care about looks, it was all about speed for me. Then, I seen the _perfect_ car.

It was a deep, yet bright blue, and looked like a pretty modern model. It had a big engine, and you could just _tell_ how fast it could go, I knew I had to use it.

I talked to the guy who had the car, trying to ignore the slut that was hanging off his arm, looking him up, and once he passed my the keys I went to find Eyeball.

"You ready to race?" I asked while looking at him.

"Yea, and I'm ready to win," He smirked.

"Well you better get ready to lose," I said with a smirk.

Just then we heard someone call out that the race was starting so I waved bye to Eyeball, and then got in my car.

_Well, here we go..._

A/N: I think I have a cliffhanger obsession, or I just really like bugging you guys, ha ha :P Anyway, the collab fic thing is down, cause I already started plotting with someone (Hollywood Grimm) so when we post it, I'll tell you guys in an author's note! Also, this weeks shout-out goes to..everybody! Ha, actually because I'm too lazy to look through the reviews XD Anyway, I update when I get 5 reviews...


	16. At The Races Part Two

I quickly got in my car, I couldn't wait to kick his ass!

I sat down and buckled my seat belt, then adjusted the mirror and started the engine. I heard the engine of the car roar along with many others as they revved up.

_I don't have to come in first place, I just have to beat Eyeball._

I gulped at the thought of losing, having to sleep with him. All I could think about was telling Chris this one, oh boy, that would be a great story to tell.

I snapped out of my trance when a voice yelled out.

"The rules are that there isn't any rules!" A man yelled out.

"Get ready," He called out again.

I quickly double-checked everything, then tightly gripped the steering wheel, while staring ahead at the open road.

"On your mark, get set, go!" He called out while waving a black and white checkered flag.

I slammed on the gas as soon as I heard "go" and quickly sped off. I was in the middle of the race, some cars were ahead of me, some cars were behind. This I usually would be proud of, under normal circumstances, that is; but until I knew Eyeball wasn't in front of me, it was not good enough.

I swerved around the other opponents, I laughed at some of their disgusted faces when they noticed a girl had passed them. I was gaining speed, then I saw Eyeball up ahead.

I went as fast as possible, going as fast as I could and trying my best to catch up with him.

_Why the fuck did he have to be good at this?!_

I then started to panic, what if I couldn't pass him? I shivered at that thought and locked my eyes dead ahead.

_I was going to win, no matter what._

I started to pick up some more sped, and soon was right next to Eyeball.

I smirked when he turned and glanced at me, he had the look of shock on his face.

"Eat shit!" I yelled then put the pedal to the metal and quiclly passed him, leaving him staring forward in disbelief.

"Sucker!" I yelled out with a laugh.

I saw the finish line up ahead and grinned wickedly to myself. I zoomed passed the finish line with a smirk, I then pulled over once all the others passed the line, and stepped out of the car to see what place I got.

"For a girl you really kick ass!" A random guy said with a laugh.

"Um- thanks?" I replied with a weak smile.

This continued for awhile, until the judge made his way through the crowd and approached me.

"Congratulations on getting second place," He said with a smile.

"I got _second?!_" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea, everyone else was just as surprised as you are right now," He said with a laugh.

"Jesus, I didn't even think I was in the top three," I said with a laugh.

"Yea, you were. Here's your prize money and your ribbon," He said while passing a fair sized wad of cash and a red ribbon.

"Wow, I didn't know I got any of this shit," I laughed.

"What did you go in the drag race for then?" He asked while laughing.

"The thrill," I said with a grin, I decided not to mention my little bet.

"Who got first, anyway?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ace Merrill, of course. He never loses," He replied in a flat tone.

"Go figure," I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

"You don't like Ace?" He asked in a shock tone.

"Not at all," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"You're probably the only girl who would say that," He said with a laugh.

"I don't see what's so great about him," I shrugged.

"Well, he'll probably grow on you after time, but I have to go, congratulations again," He said with a smile as he then turned and made his way through the crowd.

I then turned around and seen Eyeball not too far away. I decided to go taunt him about losing, even though his ego must be crushed.

"Hey, Eyeball," I said with a proud smirk.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"What place did you get?" I asked with a smile.

"Fourth," He mumbled, yet again.

"That's not bad, I got second," I said with a smile, but made sure it didn't come off as something vain.

"Good for you," He grumbled while taking a big gulp of beer.

"Yes it is good for me, now you have to do _anything _I say," I replied with a smirk.

"What are you going to make me do?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure yet, it has to be something _really _good though, and plus I think I'll yet the suspense eat at you for awhile," I said with a laugh.

"How about we go with my idea? You know, what would have happened if I won," He said with a hopeful smirk.

"Eyeball, not a chance. Why so desperate, anyway?When was the last time you got laid?" I laughed.

"Not to long ago," He muttered.

"You can tell me the truth, Eyeball, I won't make fun of you," I replied with a giggle.

"I am telling the truth, and you make fun of me for just about everything else," He said with a smirk.

"Awe, did I hurt the baby's feelings," I laughed.

"No," He grumbled.

"Awe, cheer up," I said with a grin as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked while turning to me.

"Yea," I replied with a grin.

"Come on then, let's go," He said while getting up.

"Are you still up for our date tonight? I mean, after me kicking your ass and all?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes," He grumbled.

"Okay then, I'll tell you whatever it is you have to do tonight then," I said with a smile.

"Great," He replied while rolling his eyes.

For me, yes it is," I laughed.

A/N: Sorry for the update delay! My power was out yesterday and I was gone all today! This chapters shout-out goes to...patriotgirl101! Thanks for the review! Anyway, I update when I get five reviews...by the way PLEASE check out my collab fic that I wrote with Hollywood Grimm, "Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend" please review it, and I'll update this story faster :D


	17. Everywhere

Eyeball just rolled his eyes at me and continued to walk to the car.

"Don't we have to wait for Ace?" I asked while walking beside him.

"He's already in the car with Fuzzy," He replied while looking forward.

"Eyeball, are you mad at me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just a little pissed since I got bet by a girl," He said with a light chuckle.

"Okay then, are you coming to my house or do you have to go home and get ready?" I asked while turning to him.

"Why the fuck would I have to get ready? Is that a hint that my clothes are dirty or something?" He asked with a smirk, which made me blush.

"No, I just thought you might have to go home or want to or something," I mumbled, feeling slightly stupid.

"No, I'd rather be with you," He said with a goofy grin, and then he burst out laughing at himself; I joined in laughing.

"Aren't you sweet," I laughed.

"So what did you want to do until our date?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing like that, you pig!" I said loudly while punching his arm.

"I didn't even say anything, I could have been referring to anything," He said with an evil smile.

"I think we both know what you were referring to," I said while rolling my eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" He asked with a smirk.

"_Sex,_" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked with an evil smirk, it was obvious he had heard me.

"Sex," I repeated, making sure I said it clearly.

"What about sex?" He laughed.

"Would you fuck off," I replied coldly while rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe," He said while putting his arm around my waist.

"Not now, Eyeball," I mumbled while pulling his arm off me.

"Fine then," He replied, then he said no more until we got to the car.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ace asked with a smirk while looking between me and Eyeball when we approached the car.

"Nothing," I grumbled while turning to get in the bar by Eyeball.

"Get in the front by me," Ace whispered with his menacing voice in my ear.

"No," I replied while getting in the back.

"You just made a bad mistake," He said with an evil smile.

"I didn't do anything," I shot back quickly.

"You said _no _to _me_," He said as his blue eyes iced over.

"Shame on me," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Get your laughs now, but you'll pay later," He said menacingly.

"Eyeball, Ace is threatening me," I whined to Eyeball while sitting down beside him.

"He threatens me all the time, get used to it," He said with a light laugh, Ace smirked.

"Well, you definitely won't get any action with an attitude like that," I scoffed, holding back the smirk that was trying to form at my lips.

"Ace, don't threaten her, man!" Eyeball nearly shouted while turning to Ace.

"You better fucking watch it, Chambers. I'll let it slide this time since I know it's been awhile since you did get any action," Ace said with a smirk when he said the last part of the sentence.

"Whatever," Eyeball grumbled while turning away, obviously deciding not to argue with Ace anymore.

"Awe, don't let him get to you," I giggled while giving Eyeball a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Eyeball asked with a smirk.

"I feel bad for kicking your ass in the race," I laughed. Eyeball just grumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Are you two both going to your house, Meg?" Ace asked from the front.

"Yea," I replied while looking out the window.

"I'll see you two tonight then," Ace said while parking the car in my driveway.

"How will you? We have a date," I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yea, I know. I do too," Ace replied with a smirk.

"Who is that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Izzy," He replied with a smirk.

"Wow, I wonder who Emma is going with," I said more to myself than to anyone.

"Izzy didn't say, but would you two hurry up and get out of my car?" Ace more stated than asked while sounding slightly irritated.

"We are," I said while getting out of the car with Eyeball.

"Bye," I called back as Ace sped out of the driveway and down the street.

"Come on," Eyeball laughed as he walked towards the door.

It wasn't until we walked in the door that I realized I was going to be alone with Eyeball. I decided not to panic though, I mean, h wasn't _that_ bad.

"Do you have any beer left?" Eyeball asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Yea, hold on," I said while taking off my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was seven beers left, so if I left three for Dad we could still have two each. I grabbed two and walked over to Eyeball and passed him one.

"Thanks," He replied with a smile as he opened it.

"No problem," I replied while opening mine and taking a drink.

"Well we are leaving in a little while, so I'm going to go get dressed," I said while turning to go up my stairs.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You can come up and help me pick out an outfit, you are my date after all," I said with a smirk.

"Well you know I'm not going to say no," He said with a laugh.

"I know, you pervert," I laughed while hitting him in the arm.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot! This chapter's shout-out goes to...snuffles-sweetie! Thanks for all oyur reviews and for reviewing my collab fic! Also, sorry if there is an update delay, there is a storm coming tomorrow...Anyway, I update when I get 5 reviews...


	18. But It's Better If You Do

"You got to stop doing that, my arm will soon be bruised," He chuckled.

"That's the goal," I laughed.

"Great," He laughed.

"Now come on, I have to get ready," I said while grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs.

"Be gentle," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in return.

We then entered my room. I walked over to my dresser full of clothes as Eyeball came up from behind me, hugging at my waist.

"Go," I giggled while pushing him off.

"Why?" He whined as he tried to lock on to me from behind again.

"Come on, Eyeball, I don't have time for this," I whined back.

"Fine," He huffed.

"Now, what should I wear?" I mumbled to myself while searching through a drawer.

"I think you should wear these," Eyeball said while holding up a pair of my smallest, and most revealing underwear.

"You wish," I laughed.

"Yes, I do," He chuckled.

"Do you think this skirt would look okay on me?" I asked while holding up a blue, mid-knee length, flowy skirt.

"Anything would look good on you," He replied with a smirk as he kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes, even though I was blushing.

"The skirt it is," I laughed.

I then fished through my drawer some more, until I found a black v-neck tight-fitting shirt.

"Okay, I'm going to go change," I said while turning to walk out the door.

"You're going to _leave me_ here?" Eyeball asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. Or do I need to call Ace to babysit you?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," He grumbled.

"Did you want me to change in front of you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He replied quickly as his brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"Too bad, because that would never happen," I laughed as I watched his over-happy expression quickly come off his face.

"I'll be back in one minute," I said with a giggle.

I walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind me. I then walked down the short, narrow hallway and went into the bathroom.

I quickly got changed into my clothes, not wanting to leave an unsupervised Eyeball in my room for too long.

I was shocked when I came back into the room to see him sitting on the bed, not searching through my dresser's like I would have expected.

"Hey," I giggled.

"That was quick," He laughed.

"I know, I guess I didn't want to leave you in here unsupervised for very long," I replied with a smirk.

"You don't trust me?" He asked with fake hurt.

"Not at all," I laughed in return.

"You know what, I don't even know where we are supposed to go," I laughed.

"It's fine, I was talking to Ace and we are all meeting up at the Blue Point Diner," He replied casually.

"Okay then, we should leave soon if we have to walk there," I said while looking at Eyeball.

"We can just walk to my house, it's just next door, and then we could get my car and drive there," He said with a small smile.

"I never seen your car," I laughed with a smirk.

"You'll like it," He replied with a smirk.

"As long as I don't have to sit in the backseat, god knows what diseases I could get if I went back there," I laughed, although I knew that it was probably true.

"Who knows, you might _want_ to go to the backseat someday," He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Come on, let's go get your car," I laughed.

"Okay," He said while getting up and following me out the door.

We quickly walked down the hall, then jogged down the stairs. We both put our converse on, and then headed out the walk over to Eyeball's was quiet, which is a surprise when your around Eyeball.

"Oh shit," He mumbled when we were standing in front of his house.

"What is it?" I asked while turning to him.

"My Dad is home," He replied slowly.

"Oh," I said in return, not really knowing what to do.

"It's alright, I just want you to stay out here while I run in the house and get my keys," He replied while looking at me, and then turned away to start walking towards the house.

"Wait!" I said while grabbing his shirt.

"What?" He asked while turning to me.

"I want to go in with you," I said quietly.

"No, if he's on a mean streak again he will hurt you," He said while going to turn again.

"Eyeball, please," I whined.

"No. Sorry babe, but it's for your own good," He replied while glancing back at me, and then turned away and walked off. I sighed, I decided I wouldn't say anything about him calling me "babe".

I stood there for about ten minutes until Eyeball came out of the house.

"It's a good thing you didn't take long," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, he was pissed off since me and Chris didn't come home last night, so he tried to get me again," He said while walking.

"Are you alright?" I asked as all the sarcasm faded off my face.

"Yea, I'm fine, he only got about two hits on me," He replied with a grin. I honestly felt bad for both Chris and Eyeball having to deal with the beatings, but honestly what could I do?

"Well, here it is,"He said with a proud smirk as we stood in front of his car.

It was a bright red, with a few dints and scratches here and there, but honestly, could I expect anything else from him?

"It's really nice," I replied with a grin.

"Come on then, let's go," He said while unlocking the doors.

_What a great date this should be..._

A/N: Really sorry about the update delay! Sincerely! Anyway, I know this chapter really sucked but next chapter will be long and much better! I have become obsessed with Twilight, so, my question for you guys this chapter is if you like Twilight and if so, what team are you on? I'm on team Edward...anyway, I update when I get five reviews, and thanks for all those who reviewed!


	19. Maybe

Eyeball got into the driver's side of the car and I got in the passenger's side. He started up the engine and we sped out of the driveway, zooming down the street.

"So...what are we doing other than going to the Blue Point diner?" I turned to Eyeball and asked.

"I'm honestly not that sure, probably hang around there for an hour or two and eat, then driving around, and maybe finish off the night with having a couple beer and then see if there's a party or something," He replied while continuing to look at the road.

"Oh," I said softly while turning to stare out my window. All I could really see was a blur of trees, houses, and small stores.

"We're almost there," He said, probably watching me stare blankly out the window.

Soon we pulled in front of the diner and Eyeball parked his car beside Ace's. We got out of the car and slammed the doors shut.

"Aren't you gonna lock your car doors?" I questioned Eyeball while raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody would be stupid enough to try and break in," He replied in a serious tone, but when he turned and seen the expression on my face I seen a smirk tug at the corner of his lip.

We walked into the diner and the bell that hung above the door rang, causing a couple people to turn their heads and glace at us, and then continue what they were doing. There was rock and roll music playing from a jukebox and people talking and laughing. I quickly scanned the room with my eyes to see if I could spot anyone who we were meeting.

"Over here!" Called out a voice from the back. Sure enough, it was Izzy sitting with Ace at a large booth in the corner with Emma and Billy sitting on the other side. I nudged Eyeball and then we walked over beside where everyone was sitting.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Everyone replied back seconds apart, well, everyone except Ace, of course.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Eyeball asked.

"Hm- that is a tough one...I'm gonna go with on a chair at a table though," Izzy answered with a laugh. Eyeball rolled his eyes and didn't say anything back.

"Why don't we just pull up a table to theirs, and then grab some chairs?" I asked while turning to Eyeball.

"Yea sure," He replied while grabbing an unoccupied table and pulling it over to where the booth was, I grabbed two chairs and carried them over.

"So, who's buyin'?" Billy asked with a laugh.

"Eyeball is," I said with a smirk.

"Yea right!" Eyeball replied with a laugh, although everyone knew he was serious.

"I don't think we'll see that anytime soon," Emma laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm _positive_ he will," I stated with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face.

"Well I'm _positive_ I won't," Eyeball scoffed.

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can change your mind with one word," I replied with a sly smile.

"Is that so? What word would that be?" Eyeball asked with a smirk.

"The _bet_," I replied with a light laugh.

"Shit! I forgot about that_," _Eyeball groaned.

"Well now you remember," I stated with a laugh.

"So what are you gonna make me do, buy your food?" He turned to me and asked.

"No," I replied with a smirk.

"Oh good," He replied with a sigh of relief followed with a laugh.

"Your gonna buy everyone's food," I snickered.

"What?! Fuck no!" He nearly screeched as everyone roared with laughter.

"Yes, you are, and everyone can get whatever they want and as much as they want," I stated with a smile.

"I second that!" Izzy said with a laugh.

"What if I don't have enough money?" Eyeball questioned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Then you better _get_ money," I answered while still laughing.

"Fine. If yous get anything too expensive though I ain't buyin' it," He said sourly.

Soon the waiter came over to take our order. She was about 5'7" with blonde hair and brown eyes and she was _very _good-looking.

"Hi, my name is Simone and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What would you's like to order?" She asked kindly with a smile.

"I never seen you in here before," Ace stated coolly.

"I just started working two days ago," She replied with a smile.

"I might start to come around here more often then," He said with a smirk. She blushed a deep pink color.

"Ace, why don't you stop flirting with the waiter and let us order our food?" Izzy more stated than asked while raising an eyebrow. Ace glared over at her, but you can tell it didn't bother him.

"Want to just order everything together?" Izzy asked while looking around the table.

"Sure," I replied along with Emma; the guys just nodded or didn't say anything.

"Okay, Um- could I have six cheeseburgers, four fries, three vanilla milkshakes, three cherry cokes, three banana splits and three hot fudge sundaes?" Izzy asked the waiter.

"Coming right up," Simone said before turning and disappearing behind the counter.

"Oh, come on!" Eyeball whined.

"What?" I asked while laughing.

"That's gonna cost a lot," He grumbled back.

"You should have won the race then," I laughed.

"I wish," He said with a sigh. Me and Billy started laughing.

"What is this bet thing all about anyway?" Emma asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I beat Eyeball at the drag races, and now he has to do whatever I want," I answered with a proud smirk.

"Nice one," Izzy laughed..

Just then, the door to the diner opened, leaving the sound of the ringing bell to ring in the air. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw...

A/N: Gotta hate cliffhangers hahaha, anyway sorry for not updating in so long, I forgot about this after awhile...but I'll try to make sure I update more often! Also, I know this chapter was kinda boring but next chapter will be much better and interesting~ Now GO REVIEW! Pleaseeee?!


	20. At The Diner

There in the doorway stood Chris, Gordie, Vern and Teddy. My jaw almost hit the floor.

Eyeball must have noticed I was looking away because he turned to face the direction I was looking at.

"Ugh, what the fuck is he doing here?!" He groaned while rolling his eyes and turning back around to the table. Everyone else turned to the doorway and stared as Chris, Gordie, Vern and Teddy walked in.

"Did you invite them or somethin'?" Eyeball asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No," I replied in a soft voice.

"Good," He grumbled in response.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I more stated than asked as I pushed my chair out from the table and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I'm just going to talk to Chris and them for a minute," I replied while turning to leave before Eyeball grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I stated while tugging at his hand, trying to loosen the tight grip he had on my arm.

"Fine. I don't know why you would want to talk to them though," He said while releasing my arm and turning around.

Before I could be stopped again by any further interruptions I quickly walked over to where Chris and them were standing near the counter.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," They replied in unison, except for Vern who said it a second later.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were just hanging out over at Teddy's and then we got hungry after awhile and decided to come here for something to eat," Chris replied.

"Oh, I see," I replied while nodding my head.

"Yea, I wouldn't have came here if I knew Billy and the rest of the Cobra's were going to be here," Vern whined while flipping through a menu.

"You're such a wimp, Vern," Teddy laughed while punching Vern in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Vern yelped while grabbing his arm where Teddy hit him.

"I rest my case," Teddy said followed by his annoying laugh.

"You guys can just sit far away from where the Cobra's are sitting then," I said while motioning to an empty booth on the other side of the diner.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Gordie replied while counting change in his hand.

"Or we can just take it to go!" Vern suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Come on, Vern. We're staying here, we won't take long anyway," Chris said to Vern with a laugh.

"Why don't you sit over with us?" Chris asked with a smile.

"I can't, I came here with Eyeball and I can't just ditch him," I replied in a low tone.

"I don't see why not," Teddy grumbled.

"He's seriously not that bad," I said while looking at Teddy.

"Yea, he's just _great_," He scoffed.

"Well, how about when you're done eating, can you come hang out with us then?" Chris asked.

"No, I think we're going to drive around and look for a party or something," I replied.

"Oh, alright then," Chris said with a sad look on his face.

"How about we hang out tomorrow?" I asked with a smile. I honestly did feel bad that I couldn't go hang out with Chris and them later.

"Yea sure, what would you wanna do though?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Did you guys wanna go for a swim at the lake tomorrow afternoon and then maybe go see a movie after that?" I asked while looking at them.

"That sounds good," Chris replied while smiling.

"Cool, I'll see you's tomorrow then." I said while turning to leave.

"Bye," They all said.

"Yea, see you's," I replied over my shoulder as I continued to walk back over to my table.

"What was that all about?" Izzy asked as I sat back down.

"Oh nothing, just talked abit," I replied while pulling my chair closer to the table.

"Oh," she replied before returning to her conversation with Emma.

"There's the food," Billy said as a smile spread across his face.

"Here you go," The waitress said as she laid two huge plates of food and drinks down on the table.

"Thanks," I said happily.

Everyone started to gulp down the food and within less than ten minutes everyone was on their dessert and their second cokes, which Eyeball groaned about, of course.

"That tasted amazing," Izzy said while pushing an empty bowl and plate from in front of her

"Yeah, food always tastes better when it's free," Billy said with a laugh.

"It wasn't bad," Ace stated coolly while placing a cigarette between his lips and lighted it up. I rolled my eyes, it could have been the best meal ever and I still don't think Ace would have admitted it.

"So, what's next?" Emma asked while placing her empty glass on the table.

"Well, Eyeball can go pay for all this then we can go drive around or something," I stated while wiping my hands off with a napkin.

"Sounds good with me," Izzy replied.

"Let's go then," Billy said while getting up from the table along with everyone else.

Everyone went out and piled into the two cars we took, except Eyeball who had to pay the bill and me who agreed to wait for him.

"You're lucky I took extra money," He mumbled.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"So, what were you and Chris talking about?" He asked while handing the lady at the counter the last bit of money.

"Nothing really, I'm hanging out with all of them tomorrow," I replied.

"Doing what?" He asked as we walked towards the door.

"Going for a swim around the afternoon, then going to see a movie later tomorrow night," I replied while pushing the door open, stepping outside of the diner.

"I see," He said while looking forward.

We then piled into the cars and drove off...

A/N: Sorry for the update delay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot! I'll probably have another update sometime this week, hopefully soon. Anyway, thanks again and go REVIEW!


	21. No Fun

It was Ace and Izzy in Ace's car and Emma, Billy, me and Eyeball in Eyeball's car. Emma and Billy came with us in our car because Ace was going to pick-up Vince, Charlie and Vince. We stopped at a liquor store to get some cases of beer and a few other things, Eyeball went in and got them and soon we were driving to a spot in town to meet up with Ace and everyone else.

We slowed the car down at the corner of Richmond and McKinley Street and waited for Ace's car to show. We only waited about a minute though before we seen his car speeding down the street then it pulled up beside us.

"So, what are we doing first?" Emma asked to no one in particular.

"I say we drive around for awhile, have a few drinks and then go find us a fuckin' party!" Vince called out loudly with a grin.

"Sounds good," Eyeball said while starting up the engine.

"Let's go then, I'm not waiting here all night!" Izzy laughed.

For about the next hour or so we drove around aimlessly. We drank beers, played some mailbox baseball, stopped and talked to some people every now and then just drove some more. It wasn't exactly what I would call _a lot_ of fun, but it wasn't all that bad either.

"Hey guys, I heard there was a _huge_ party over on Pickford Avenue, we should go!" Izzy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's only about fifteen minutes away from here," Fuzzy added in.

"Let's go!" I called out from the passenger seat of Eyeball's car where I was seated.

So we headed off to the party, but the car ride there was anything but quiet.

"So Meg, have you been to many parties before?" Eyeball asked.

"House parties? Yeah, six or seven at least," I replied beofre letting out a small yawn.

"You're not tired all ready, are you?" Eyeball asked while looking over at me.

"No, not really. By the way, they say that when you're driving it helps when you look at the road," I added in sarcastically.

"Yeah, whenever," He said nonchalantly before turning back to look at the road.

"Meghan, are you and Eyeball going steady now or something?" Billy asked with a smirk. From the corner of my eye I seen Eyeball take a quick glance over at me.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Wow, I thought yous were too," Emma said in a shocked voice.

"I didn't even know him that long," I laughed. It was the truth, though.

"True," Emma said with a nod.

"Does that mean that when I know you for a little longer you will?" Eyeball asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied smoothly. I heard Emma giggle from the back. Eyeball didn't comment, he just kept on driving.

Soon we were at the party and pulled up beside were Ace had parked his car. There was lots of others cars there and people were piling out of them and heading into the house. There was groups of people out on the lawn talking, dancing, and drinking. We walked passed them all and headed into the house, which was a pale green color and fairly large.

The house was _packed_ with people, which I found really surprising.

"How is there so many people here? This seems a little much for a house party in a town with less than 1300 people in it," I asked Eyeball.

"There's people from other towns around here too. I know there's some people from Durham and Portland here," Eyeball replied between swigs of beer.

"Wow," I said.

"I'm going to go talk to some guys over there that I know, you coming?" Eyeball asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay around here," I replied while grabbing a beer out of a cooler that was close by.

"Okay then," He said before he turned and disappeared into the mob of people.

"Hey," I turned around and noticed Izzy was standing by me.

"Jesus, man where did you come from?" I laughed.

"Oh I was just talking to different people and noticed you here by yourself so I decided to come over. Where Eyeball anyway?" She asked before finishing off a beer.

"Not sure. He went to go talk to some guys he knows or somethin', I just decided to stay here, though," I replied.

"Oh. So, are you having fun?" Izzy asked.

"No, not really. I don't really know anybody here," I replied.

"Just go talk to some random people, it _is_ a party," She said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess I will," I replied with a smile.

"Alright! I will go find Emma then, see you later," She called out before she turned and left.

_Great._ Now to go mingle with strangers. Just _great. _

I didn't have to go anywhere though because before I knew it someone walked up to me and started talking.

"Hey, I never seen you around before," Said a boy of about my age. He was tall, had thick dark brown hair, blue eyes and had a pretty good build.

"Hi, yeah I just moved here yesterday," I replied in a low voice.

"Did you come here by yourself?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually I came here with a few other people; and I have a date," I answered with a forced smile.

"Well, if you came here with a date where's he at? He can't be a very good date if he just left you here. Especially how you said you just moved here and all," He stated with a smirk.

"I took her here, asshole," Eyeball sneered. _Where the fuck did he come from?!_

"You got to be fucking _kidding_ me? What's a pretty girl like you doing here with this low-life piece of trash?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Kicking your ass if you don't shut the fuck up and leave us alone," I shot back.

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyway. A little advice though, you could do _a lot _better than Eyeball fuckin' Chambers," He laughed before turning around and leaving.

"Just don't even mind him. He's not worth it," I said to Eyeball.

"He's right though, you know," He said while lighting up a cigarette.

"No, he's not, he's a fucking asshole," I reassured Eyeball.

"Yeah, pretty much all the rich kids from the View are," He replied while flicking ashes from his cigarette.

"The View?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's where all the rich people live," He said while breathing out smoke.

"Oh," I said, not really having much to say.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Did you just want to leave? It's not much fun here anyway," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go see if anyone else is leaving too then we'll go," He answered before turning to go find the others, this time I decided to go with him.

A/N: That chapter was a bit longer since last chapter was quite boring but I hoped you guys liked it! I'll probably update when I get five reviews...so please review!


	22. Combination Of The Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me or any of the characters in it. I only own the characters I made up myself. I also do not own the song "Runaround Sue" which is by Dion and the Belmonts.

Me and Eyeball weaved through the groups of people until we found everyone who we came here with. Everyone else agreed to leave and that's exactly what we did.

We left the house and got into the cars, this time me and Eyeball went with Ace and Izzy in Ace's car and Vince took Eyeball's car and Billy, Emma, Charlie and Fuzzy went with Vince.

"So, what now?" I asked while slamming my door as I sat down.

"No idea but I'm fuckin' _bored_!" Izzy laughed.

"We could always go to Irby's, have a few beers and play some pool or somethin'," Eyeball suggested before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"That's all you guys ever do! Let's do something different!" Izzy groaned from the front seat.

"_Fine_," Eyeball grumbled.

"Will you's make up your god-damn minds? I need to know where the fuck we are going before I can drive anywhere," Ace fumed before started up the engine.

"Let's just go to the yard then," Eyeball answered.

So we drove to the yard, which I learned was where I was yesterday, the back field behind Eyeball's house.

_Exciting, I know._

I sat down on the hood of an old car with Eyeball and Izzy sat by Ace. Five minutes later everyone else showed up and sat down on hoods of cars, old wooden chairs or stools.

"We picked up two six-packs on the way here," Vince said as he placed 12 cans of beer on a small, rusted table.

"Boss," Izzy said with a smile as she grabbed herself and Ace a beer and tossed one to me and Eyeball.

"Thanks," I said while I opened the can.

"Hey Charlie, turn the radio on," Billy ordered while grabbing a beer.

"Yeah, sure," Charlie replied as he leaned over and flicked the power switch to the radio on. Within seconds "Runaround Sue" started to play full-blast from the small radio.

_Here's my story, its sad but true  
It's about a girl that I once knew  
She took my love then ran around  
With every single guy in town..._

"I love this song," Emma chimed in happily and began to sing along.

"Same here," I replied before joining in with the singing myself.

"_Oh, Jesus," _Eyeball muttered.

"Awe, you can sing too," I said with a smirk as I nudged Eyeball.

"I can but I'm not," He said in a serious tone before taking another drink of beer.

"Is he always this boring?" I asked to no one in particular as I laughed lightly.

"Yup, _all_ the time," Izzy replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," Eyeball said as he rolled his eyes and continued to drink his beer.

"It must hurt to know that your little brother is a lot more fun than you," I laughed.

"Yeah right," He scoffed, but I could tell it bothered him.

"Well, I guess you're not _all_ that bad," I grinned before I playfully punched him in the arm.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Eyeball asked.

"Uh-, I got plans," I muttered before taking a sip of beer.

"Plans? What plans? You just moved here yesterday, what plans could you have?" He laughed.

"I'm hanging out with Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern," I answered.

"Jesus, I should have known," Eyeball retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with them, why do you have to be so mean to them?" I asked.

"They're fuckin' losers, that's why! Where are you going with them anyway?" Eyeball spat.

"That wasn't much of an answer, and we are going swimming at the lake and going to see a movie probably," I replied.

"Wanna hang out with me instead?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," I answered in a serious tone.

"Oh, so you like Chris more now?" He asked with anger building in his voice.

"No, but I was with you all day today, so I want to hang out with Chris and them tomorrow. They _are_ my friends too you know," I snapped back. Hey, if he was going to be mad over nothing when he was talking to me I was going to do the same thing to him.

"I don't see why you would even _want_ them as friends," He laughed.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Ace snarled.

"I was just getting ready to leave anyway," I stated as I stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Home," I answered as I glared at Eyeball.

"Awe, c'mon! Way to go, Eyeball," Izzy said sarcastically.

"See you guys," I said to Izzy and Emma before I turned and left.

It literally took less than a minute to walk to my house since I walked quickly. I pushed open my front door and stepped into my house. I untied my sneakers then walked into the kitchen where my father was.

"Hey, Meg. How was your day?" Dad asked while getting himself a glass of water.

"Pretty good, how was yours?" I asked with a forced smile. I decided not to tell him where I went all day.

"Really good, actually. I got the job," He beamed.

"That's great, dad!" I replied happily.

"Yeah, you are now looking at the new assistant manager of Quidacioluo's!" He said with a smile.

"When do you start working?" I asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow morning," He answered before taking a gulp of water.

"I see," I said while nodding.

"Yeah,...there is some left over potatoes and gravy in the refrigerator if you're still hungry," He said while motioning towards the fridge with hand.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied while going over to the fridge and taking out the potatoes. I heated them up on the stove and ate them slowly. I didn't eat much since I was still pretty full from eating at the diner.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm pretty tired," I said while placing my empty bowl in the sink.

"Alright, goodnight," He said while turning the television on.

"Goodnight," I replied before going into my room. I quickly changed into a tank top and old shorts and then got under my blanket and went to sleep.

A/N: Okay, so that chapter was pretty boring but the next few should be more interesting. Also, a quick shout-out to xostandbyme who dedicated a one-shot she wrote to me quite a few months ago, I forgot to give the shout-out...sorry! Anyway, I wanna try and get up to 150 reviews by this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW! And those of you who do/did review, you guys are awesome! =)


	23. Walk Right In

"Meg! Come on, get out of bed! Breakfast is ready!" Dad yelled from the kitchen for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Alright," I called back as I let out a yawn then stretched. I pulled the warm blanket off myself and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I squinted as the sun from my window shone in my eyes as I looked over at the alarm clock that was on my cluttered up dresser and seen that it was a little past nine.

I got up out of my bed and walked down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Meg," Dad said cheerfully as he turned over the pancakes he was making.

"Good morning," I replied while pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"So, did you have any plans for today?" He asked while spreading butter over a piece of toast.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going swimming at the lake with some friends and maybe going to see a movie or something afterwards," I replied before taking two big gulps of my orange juice.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Are you going with the two boys that were over for breakfast yesterday?" He asked while placing some food on a plate.

" Chris is," I replied.

"Oh, was he the younger looking one?" Dad questioned while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, and Gordie, Teddy, and Vern are going too," I stated while putting pancakes, toast and some bacon on my plate.

"When school starts up, you should make some friends that are girls," Dad laughed.

"I made _two_ friends that are girls for your information," I replied with a smile as I carried my plate of food to the table and sat down beside dad.

"Yeah, and about ten friends that are boys," Dad replied with a light chuckle, although you could tell he was serious.

"True," I said with a smirk. I decided to end the topic before he started with the annoying fatherly questions.

"I'll be leaving for work in a few minutes, so just lock the door when you are leaving," Dad said before stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Okay, I will," I reassured him as I ate my toast.

"Well, I got to get going, can't be late on the first day of work!" Dad laughed while pushing his chair out from the table.

"Yeah, I couldn't see that making a good first impression," I chuckled while taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Could you wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen a bit?" Dad asked while putting his shoes on.

"Yeah," I answered as I finished up eating.

"Thanks, Meg. Goodbye," Dad said with a smile before he turned and left. I heard the car back out of the driveway and the sound of the engine soon faded into the distance.

I stood up from the table and quickly gathered up all the dishes and placed them in the sink. I washed, dried and put them away rather quickly and then I put away any uneaten food in the fridge and washed off the counter and table.

Just as I sat down to finally take a break for a minute, there was a knock at the door.

I let out a big sigh, stood back up and walked over to the door and opened it. There in the doorway stood Chris Chambers.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

"Hey, come in," I said in return with a smile.

"Thanks," Chris said while stepping into my house.

"Jesus, you're here early," I laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry," He said while a light laugh.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyway," I responded with a smile.

"I honestly didn't think you'd even answer the door," He laughed.

"Why not?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I figured you would have been out most of the night with Eyeball," He answered in a low voice.

"No, that date ended quite early, actually," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"How so?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He was going on about why I was hanging out with you guys today and just other stupid stuff like that," I answered.

"Well that's nothing new," Chris laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Did you want a drink of something?" I asked while opening the fridge.

"Yeah, sure," He replied with a grin.

"What do you want?" I asked while looking at the many foods and drinks stuffed into the rather small fridge.

"I'll just have whatever you're having," He said with a smile.

"Okay, is lemonade alright then?" I asked while taking out the pitcher of home-made lemonade dad must have made last night or this morning.

"Yeah, lemonade's great," He answered.

I grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and filled them up with lemonade. I took one and handed the other to Chris.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked while turning to Chris.

"No idea, there other guys are going to be down at the lake in about two hours, so we still have an hour and a half or so," He said before finishing off his lemonade.

"Well I need to go get a shower and get dressed so you could watch television or get something to eat," I suggested.

"Okay, thanks," Chris replied before he sat down on my couch as I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped down and got into the shower, letting the cool water pour over my skin and through my hair. I washed up pretty quick since I didn't want to leave Chris waiting too long. I got out and dried off my body and hair and then wrapped the towel around me then I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Chris!" I called out.

"Yeah?" He asked while walking into the hallway. When he seen me standing there in the towel he blushed several shades of red.

"I'm just going to get dressed, I'll be out in five minutes," I said before turning and walking into my room, closing over the door.

I put on my red bikini bathing suit and then put on a snug purple t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and I grabbed a pair of socks and quickly put them on. I brushed my hair until it was smooth, lightly powered my face and put some clear lip gloss on. I then got up and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked out into the living room to see Chris sprawled out on my couch, watching the television and sipping a coke.

"Comfy?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Um-,Sorry," He stumbled out words as he sat up.

"I was just kidding around," I laughed.

"Oh," He replied as he blushed.

"Wanna go for a walk? We can just walk around and then go to the lake," I asked while walking over to him.

"Yeah, sure," He said as he stood up from the couch and shut the television off.

"Come on then," I laughed as I finished tying up one of my sneakers.

"I am, I am," He laughed as he quickly shoved his worn-out sneakers on. I shut the door and locked it as we walked out of the house.

"Hey, Meg, I need to ask you something..."

A/N: Gotta love those cliffhangers =P Hopefully that chapter wasn't _too_ boring, but the next 2-3 are definitely going to be a lot more interesting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot =D Also, please REVIEW, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Also, tell me in your review who you want Meghan to end up with in the end! And lastly, if I write a sequel for this, would any of yous read it?

I


	24. Move Over

"Hey, Meg, I need to ask you something," Chris stated while looking down at his worn-out converse.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as we continued to walk down the street.

"I was just wondering what's with you and Eyeball?" He asked while continuing not to make eye contact. I let out a sigh before I spoke.

"I don't really know," I said while hoping he would change the subject.

"Okay, but do you like him?" He asked while finally looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," I answered while looking away.

"Oh," He said so low it was barely audible. I could only imagine how awkward it must have been for him, since I was pretty uncomfortable myself. I just couldn't figure out why he brought it up in the first place.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Alright. I didn't do much though," He said as we turned onto a new street.

"Oh, I see," I replied while nodding my head.

"How was yours?" He asked while looking over at me.

"Alright, I just finished cleaning up the house when you showed up. It's my Dad's first day at work," I said while kicking a small rock with my sneaker.

"Really? Where's he working at?" Chris asked.

"Quidacioluo's; he's the new assistant manager there." I answered.

"Me and the guys go there sometimes," He said with a nod.

"Really? I could probably get you guys a discount or something now," I said with a smile.

"Boss," Chris with a grin.

"Hey, did you want to walk there and get some ice cream since we still got lots of time?" I asked.

"Sure," He answered with a smile.

It was about a twenty-five minute walk out to Quidacioluo's. We talked about random things- music, movies and jokes mostly.

"Well, we're here," Chris said as we approached a fair-sized store. It was white and brown in color and had two gas pumps outside of it. There was only three cars outside, one of which was my father's.

We pushed open the faded brown door and a bell rang as we entered. The smell of vegetables and cinnamon filled my nostrils as me and Chris walked into the store. There was two middle-aged women looking around the store and an elderly couple buying two loafs of bread at the counter.

"Hey, Meg," Dad said with a smile as he stacked cans of soup on a wooden shelf.

"Hey, Dad," I replied while returning a smile.

"What are you's doing here?" He asked while continuing to stack the cans.

"We were bored and since it was hot out we decided to come get some ice cream," I answered while leaning over the ice box to see what flavors there was.

"Sounds like a good idea," He said while turning from the shelf and walking behind the ice box containing the ice cream.

"What kind do you's want?" Dad asked while grabbing an ice cream scooper out of a wooden drawer and two ice cream cones from a box on the counter.

"I'll have strawberry," I said.

"Vanilla for me, please," Chris said while pulling out a couple quarters out of his pocket. I went to grab some change out of my pocket but he grabbed my wrist first.

"I'll buy yours," He said in a low voice before placing his money on the counter to pay for our ice creams.

"You don't have to," I said.

"I want to," He answered with a smile.

"Here you go," Dad said while holding out both our ice creams.

"Thanks," Me and Chris said in unison before turning to leave.

We ate our ice creams as we walked back into town and by the time we got there it was time to head to the lake.

"Your not going swimming in a shirt and shorts, are you?" Chris asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I planned on going skinny dipping," I said with a smirk as Chris turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm only kidding, I have a bathing suit on under my clothes," I said while laughing.

"Oh," Chris said before he started to laugh.

Very soon we were at the lake. We seen Gordie and Vern sitting under a tree while Teddy was climbing it.

"Hey," Gordie greeted as he looked up from the comic he was reading.

"Hey," Me and Chris replied.

"Oh, hey guys!" Vern said with a mouthful of Twinkies.

"Teddy, what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked while looking up at Teddy as he continued to climb higher up the oak tree.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing a tree!" Teddy answered sarcastically followed by his unusual laugh.

"I can see that, idiot. I mean _why_ are you climbing the tree?" Chris said while rolling his eyes at Teddy. I snickered.

"_Why_ not?" Teddy rather stated than asked.

"Well can you hurry up and get down? I wanna swim!" I yelled up to him.

"I'll just jump into the lake from here," Teddy said while sitting down on a branch.

"You seriously are fucking crazy," Chris said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"I think I'll join Teddy," I said as I walked over to the tree and began to climb.

"_Great," _Chris said while shaking his head. I just laughed and continued to climb until I reached where Teddy was.

"Chris, catch!" I yelled down as I took off my shoes, socks, shirt and shorts until I was left sitting in my bathing suit. How I managed to do this without falling out of the tree I may never know.

Chris managed to catch everything except a sock and a shoe. The sock fell on the grass as the shoe hit Vern in the head.

"Ow!" Vern yelled while grabbing his head where my shoe had hit him.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled down, managing to hold in my laugh until everyone else – minus Vern – started to laugh.

"Why is it always me that this stuff happens to?" Vern asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"Come on, stop your moaning and groaning, lets swim," Chris laughed.

Gordie put down his magazine and took off his shirt, shoes and socks; leaving him standing there in his cut-off shorts. Chris did the same and I felt myself blush when he did. Vern stood up and put as he went to take off his shirt Teddy took his off and threw it down at Vern, landing on his head.

"Eeeeee-eeee-ee!" Teddy laughed as Vern gave him a dirty look after ripping Teddy's shirt off his head and throwing it on the ground.

Chris and Gordie ran into the water followed by Vern.

"Come on you guys!" Gordie yelled up.

"Here I go," Teddy mumbled as he shakily stood up on the branch and jumped into the lake.

"Woo-hoo!" He yelled out as he fell fifteen feet and than landed in the water, splashing water of Gordie, Chris and Vern. He bobbed up out of the water after a few seconds and looked up at me.

"Come on!" He yelled up.

"Alright," I called back as I crawled over to the edge of the branch and then grabbed another branch to stop myself from wobbling as I stood up and looked down at the body of water beneath me.

"Be careful," Chris yelled up.

I gulped before closing my eyes and I jumped into the lake. I screeched as I flew through the air and landed in the water with a splash, much like Teddy did. I resurfaced to the sound of the guys cheering.

"I didn't get no applause when I jumped," Teddy stated as he tried to hide the smirk forming on his face. The guys just shook their heads.

"I'll race you to the other side," I said to Chris with a smirk.

"No, you won't," He laughed.

"Let's see about that," I said before I quickly started to swim away towards the other side, Chris following. I was ahead of him at first, but he quickly caught up. Once I reached the other side I flopped on the grass beside the water and heard Chris sit down beside me.

"Who won?" I asked while I was still out of breath.

"We tied," He answered while breathing heavily. After a minute or so of catching our breath we got back into the water and swam over to where the rest of the guys were. Teddy quietly swam up behind Vern and then ducked him under the water while laughing loudly. Vern bobbed back up and looked at Teddy with anger in his eyes.

"You four-eyed psycho!" He yelled before pushing Teddy under the water. They continued to do this while the rest of us laughed at them and swam around. We continued swimming around and splashing each other until we heard a car pull up by the lake...

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, I made the chapter a bit longer though because of that. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! Please leave a review telling me if you liked the chapter or not and if so what was your favorite part? Now REVIEW! =D


	25. Sympathy For The Devil

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious.

Everyone stopped instantly as we heard the sound of crunching gravel underneath tires. The water that was being splashed about just seconds ago became calm, as we became quiet. I gulped. We listened quietly as we heard the sound of approaching footsteps walking through the grass, coming closer to the lake...

"What the fuck's this?" Ace spat as he stood at the edge of the lake, looking at us with his icy blue eyes.

"_A lake,"_ Chris mumbled under his breath, his answer obviously mocking Ace's question.

"What was that, Chambers?" Ace asked while raising an eyebrow at Chris as an evil smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"_Nothing," _Chris said lowly in return. I was happy he did, since I knew Ace would have no problem beating the shit out of him if he said anything else.

"That's what I thought," Ace said with a snicker. Just then, Eyeball walked up beside Ace while the rest of the Cobras lingered around two cars parked beside the tree me and Teddy had jumped out of.

"Meg, what the fuck are you doing here?" Eyeball asked as he looked disgustedly at Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern.

"Swimming with my friends," I answered while looking over at the guys and then back to Eyeball who had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other._ Surprise, surprise. _

"You're _friends?_ More like a bunch of losers," He said with a laugh before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Look, I told you I was coming here with them today, so why don't you guys go drive someone else fucking nuts?" I more stated than asked while I looked at Eyeball as his expression changed to a surprised look after I spoke.

"Oh, I get it," He said with a smirk.

"You get _what_?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I bet you guys are going out now or something. What do you think, Ace?" He laughing while turning to Ace, waiting for him to respond.

"Actually Eyeball, I think you're right," Ace said with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you guys just get lost? We didn't do anything to you guys," Chris asked while looking at his brother and Ace. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was nervous.

"Awe, Chambers is picking up for his girlfriend," Ace said with a laugh. Eyeball soon joined in on the laughing.

"Come on, Eyeball. Will you please just leave?" I asked. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Why should I?" He asked while throwing his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with the bottom of his black converse.

"You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want to do. If you will leave, we will stay. If you won't leave then we will go," I said while still standing in water up to my shoulders.

"Fine, we'll leave," He said. I was actually shocked.

"Really?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. _There must be some sort of catch..._

"Yeah, there's one catch, though," He said with a smirk._ Well, there's that catch I expected._

"Well come on, what is it?" I asked.

"Come here for a second," He said while making a gesture to go over by him with his beer bottle before taking a drink from it.

I slowly swam over closer to the side where he and Ace were still standing and then walked out of the water and stood in front of Eyeball, taking in the strong scent of cheap cologne and liquor which he reeked of.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked while looking up at him, only to discover that his eyes were travelling down my body rather than looking at my eyes.

"Nothing," He said with a smirk while looking back up at my eyes.

"What did you get me over here for then?" I asked in a very annoyed voice.

"Just to get a better look at this bathing suit of yours," He replied with a smirk. As mad as I was, I felt myself blush.

"Whatever, Eyeball," I said while rolling my eyes and then turned to go back into the lake.

"Bye, Meg," He said with a laugh.

"Bye, _Dick_," I called back with a smirk. He just looked pissed off as he shook his head before walking away with Ace. We watched as the Cobras piled back into their cars and drove off, heading in the direction of Eyeball's house.

"Nice one," Chris said while laughing.

"Thanks," I said while swimming around.

"Man, aren't they lucky they left when they did...I would've beat the shit out of them!" Teddy said while splashing water at Vern, who cowardly splashed about trying to get away.

"I'm sure, Teddy," I said while rolling my eyes at Teddy.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Gordie asked while pushing his wet hair out of his brown eyes.

"Not sure. Hey, my dad isn't going to be home until tonight; did you guys wanna hang out at my house?" I asked while looking at the guys.

"Sure," Chris answered with a smile.

"Do you guys wanna leave soon? I'm getting pretty bored of swimming," I said before I laid on my back and drifted on top of the water.

"Yeah, I'm really getting tired," Vern agreed while still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, let's go," Gordie agreed while starting to swim over to the grassy bank by the lake. The rest of us shortly followed, after Teddy got to jump out of the tree one last time, of course.

When we finally all got out of the lake we quickly gathered up all our clothes and put them on.

"My head still hurts from that shoe," Vern whined. We all rolled our eyes and laughed.

Once we were all ready we left the lake and headed back to my house. The conversation consisted of Teddy picking on Vern, Teddy making jokes about him and him and Vern arguing over superheros or something like that. Me, Gordie and Chris would laugh at them every once in awhile and then continue back to our own conversation which was mainly about what classes we were going to take once school starts up in a few weeks. Very soon, we reached my house.

"We're here," I said while walking up the steps to my front door and searched around in my pocket for my house key. I finally pulled it out of my pocket and stuck it in the door handle and pushed the door open. I walked into the house, the guys walking in behind me. Just as I took off my sneakers the phone rang.

I walked over to where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello," I said while awaiting a response.

"Hello, Meg," I heard dad say on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey! What are you calling for?" I asked while running my hand through my wet hair, trying to get some of the tangles out of it.

"I was just calling to say that I'm going to be a couple hours late from work today," He said.

"Oh, okay. What time will you be home?" I asked.

"Probably not until twelve in the morning," He said with a groan. I held back a laugh.

"Okay, you have a key, right?" I asked while watching Teddy raid my refrigerator.

"Yeah, but I got to go, bye," He said quickly.

"Bye," I responded before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked while stuffing his mouth with cookies.

"My dad. He just said he was going to be a bit late coming home tonight," I answered while getting a glass out of the cupboard to pour myself some iced tea.

"We should have a _huge_ party!" Teddy exclaimed before gulping down a glass of milk.

"I don't know..."

A/N: Sorry that chapter took so long to post, I've been _really_ busy lately. I made it a bit longer to make up for that! I can't believe this is the 25th chapter! I'm thinking on writing up to 30 chapters in this and then most likely a sequel. All ideas and suggestions are welcome in your review! Now GO REVIEW! Please? =D


	26. Drain You

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** but the obvious.

"Awe, come on, Meg! It will be fun," Teddy said while continuing to raid my refrigerator.

"It sounds fun and everything but the mess...what if I don't have time to clean everything up? Dad wouldn't leave me with the house by myself again," I trailed off while thinking about the idea of having a party in my head.

"I'll help you clean," Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I will too," Gordie added while sitting down on a stool.

"Same," Vern said before he started to devour a bowl of ice-cream.

"Oh, what the hell; I'll even help clean if it means you'll have the party," Teddy said with a sigh.

"I _still_ don't know..." I said slowly

"Please?" Teddy pleaded. I groaned.

"_Fine_," I sighed. The boys began cheering once I gave in.

"This is boss," Vern commented cheerfully before finishing his bowl of ice-cream.

"Very, _very _cool!" Teddy shouted excitedly while jumping up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well we better get started planning it," Gordie added in.

"Yeah, Gordo's right," Chris agreed.

"Okay, well it's almost three-thirty now so if we have everything ready by around five we can have the party go until eleven, so we have an hour to clean-up and that still leave six full hours for the party," I said while stealing the chair that Teddy jumped up from. He was so pumped he didn't even notice.

"That sounds good," Gordie said while the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Who will we invite? If we just have only us here it would be pretty boring," I asked to no one in particular.

"Trust me, Castle Rock is such a small, boring place that once we tell just a few people over half the town will know," Chris said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll go call Eyeball then and tell him," I said while getting up to walk over to where the phone was.

"You're inviting _him_?" Vern asked with the look of terror on his pudgy face.

"Yes, Vern. I am inviting _him!_" I said while playfully mocking Vern's face at the end of my sentence which made everyone start laughing.

"Well they would find out anyway, Verno," Teddy said while placing a cigarette between his lips and lit it, exhaling clouds of smoke.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Vern sighed.

"Well while you guys continue to eat every last bit of food in my house I'll go call Eyeball," I said while turning to go use the phone.

"Hey, Chris! What's your number?" I called out to the kitchen.

"Eyeball's not home, you'll have to look up Ace's number in the phone book," He yelled back. I groaned.

I went over to a drawer in the kitchen and yanked out the rather small Castle Rock phone book. I flipped through the pages until I found the only number listed under 'Merrill'. I repeated the number a few times in my head and then quickly walked over to the phone and punched in the numbers and waited as the phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hey," A smooth voice said into the phone. I instantly knew it was Ace.

"Hey, Ace," I grumbled.

"Let me guess, you want a date?" He asked and I could easily picture the smirk that must have been on his face as he said it.

"Actually no, I need to speak with Eyeball," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, I should have known that. Hey, Eyeball! The phone's for you," Ace yelled into the backround.

"Hey, who this?" A voice asked into the phone that I knew came from Eyeball.

"Hey, it's Meg," I answered.

"Oh, hey. What did you call for?" He asked.

"I'm having a party at my house, I was wondering if you would want to come?" I asked although I figured I already knew the answer.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted into the phone causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Okay, cool. Can you spread the word around?" I asked.

"Obviously," He laughed.

"Thanks, and the party is at around five," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," He said.

"Yeah, bye" I added before hanging up the phone and returning to the kitchen where all the boys were sitting.

"Is he coming?" Asked Vern, although he already knew the answer. I think he just really wished I would say no.

"Yeah. He's coming. He's gonna spread the word around about the party too so that's one thing we don't have to do," I answered while while snatching the last cookie out of Teddy's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" He screeched. I laughed before stuffing the cookie into my mouth.

"You're an ass hole," He laughed.

"With a cookie," I added with a smirk.

"Fine then. You're an ass hole _with_ a cookie," He said while flicking ashes off his nearly burned-out cigarette into an ashtray.

"And _you _are an ass hole _without_ a cookie," I laughed along with everyone else minus Teddy who simply grumbled and shook his head.

"Well, if you two are done arguing can we finish getting everything ready for the party?" Chris laughed.

"Yes, Christopher," I answered with a smirk.

"I can run down to the store down the street and get some pop and chips," Gordie suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea since _someone_ ate all my junk food," I replied while glaring at Teddy.

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes," Gordie said while getting up from his seat and walking over by the front door, pulling his converse on quickly and then headed out the door.

"You have music, right?" Teddy asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are all in the living room by the television, you can go pick some out that would be good to play," I said.

"Sure," He stated cheerfully before getting up and heading out of the kitchen.

"I'll go help him," Vern said as he scrambled off his stool and went after Teddy, leaving me and Chris left...

A/N: Sorry for not updating in almost three weeks! I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter so thanks for all those who reviewed! Also, in your review please say any comments about this chapter and also any suggestions for what could happen at the party! Thanks for reading, now **REVIEW!**


	27. Come As You Are

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** but the obvious.

"Chris, would you want to help me clean-up the kitchen a bit? Teddy got crumbs and empty wrappers _everywhere_," I asked while grabbing the garbage can and began putting pieces of Teddy's mess in it.

"Yeah, sure," Chris answered before helping me clean-up. It didn't take long, we just picked up all the wrappers and swept up the crumbs and fixed a few other things.

"Done," Chris announced before plopping down on a chair and wiping the beads of sweat of his forehead. I sat down in the chair beside his and let out a sigh

"We still have some stuff to do," I said while tucking a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Like what?" Chris asked while turning to face me.

"First off, I can gather up any breakable things and put them in a spare closet, set up the food and get ready," I said.

"I understand the first two but why do you have get ready?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, it's a party. I don't plan on wearing cut-off shorts and a t-shirt. Plus, I have to fix my hair and put some make-up on," I said while rolling my eyes. Chris shook his head and laughed, but before I could say anything else Gordie walked into the house.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Gordie asked while placing three large paper bags on the counter.

"Nothing much, me and Chris cleaned and Teddy and Vern are picking out records to play," I said while grabbing a paper bag to start to sort out as Gordie and Chris took the other two. We had several bags of chips, bottles of coca-cola, candies, cookies and more.

"Would you guys mind putting this food in bowls and put them around the house? And just lay the pop in the fridge," I asked while looking at both Gordie and Chris.

"Sure," They said while tearing open the bags and taking some bowls out of the cupboard.

I carefully walked around my house looking for anything expensive or breakable and carefully placed them in a spare closet one by one. Once I checked the house over twice I went back into the kitchen to find all the guys sitting at the table drinking bottles of coca-cola.

"You done of everything?" Chris asked before taking a gulp of his pop.

"Yeah, I just came down to see what you guys were doing," I said while grabbing a coke out of the fridge.

"Nothing at all," Teddy said with a laugh before finishing off his coke.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready then since everything's ready. If people start to show up just let them in," I said before turning on my heel and jogging up the stairs to my room.

I decided to wear a fairly short black skirt and a tight green shirt. I quickly put on my clothes and ran the brush through my hair, making sure I got all the tangles out. I quickly powdered my face, put on mascara, eyeshadow and a little bit of eyeliner. I finally put on some pink lipstick and a thin coat of lip gloss before I shut my bedroom door and headed down the hallway. When I heard a knock at the front door I stopped at the top of the stairs, carefully peering around the side so I could see who it was. I watched as Chris walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared once he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey, Eyeball," He muttered before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, faggot," He said with a smirk as he walked in and shut the door behind him. I noticed he had three cases of beer – twenty-four bottles in each case.

_Oh great._

"Why are you here so early anyway, Eyeball? It's barely four-thirty," Chris asked.

"I was bored," Eyeball replied before opening a beer and taking a drink.

"Oh," Chris mumbled while avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Where's Meg?" Eyeball asked Chris. I held in my laugh.

"Upstairs getting ready, I think," Chris said before grabbing a handful of chips from a bowl.

"I'll go get her then," Eyeball said while grabbing an extra beer and heading over towards the stairs. I then walked out into the open and walked down the stairs to where he was standing at the bottom.

"Hey," I said with a smirk as I stood in front of him.

"Hey," He said while passing me the beer in his hand. I took it and had two big gulps before walking out to the kitchen with Eyeball.

"People should be getting here soon," I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I told quite a few people...I'd say there will be at least sixty people here, probably more," Eyeball said before finishing off his beer and lighting up a cigarette.

"Are Izzy and Emma coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said while exhaling a cloud of grey smoke.

"Boss," I said with a smile. The more people I know here the better.

"How did you pay for all the beer?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't," He laughed.

"You _stole_ it?" I asked with my eyes wide. He laughed at my reaction.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just went in there to get one case, you know, for myself. So I get in the store and the guy at the counter was sleeping so I just said fuck it, I'll take three cases!" He said proudly with his signature smirk plastered across his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

None of the guys were really talking much, so I decided to try make everything less awkward.

"I'm going to put some music on," I announced before walking over to where the record player and the pile of records Teddy and Vern picked out were in the living room. I started to look through the pile until I found one that had popular rock songs of 1962 on it and put in in the record player. I listened as the sound of "Lovers Who Wander" filled the house.

_When she kissed me I was born and she said goodbye  
And I knew right away I was born to cry  
Now I'm happy and the on her  
Cause I found that place for who wander _

I then heard cars pulling into the driveway and many footsteps quickly climb up the steps outside and then came the pounding at the door.

It was the beginning of a long, long night...

A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! If I get at least five reviews within the next few days I'll be able to update again this week!


	28. C'mon Everybody

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** but the obvious. Also, I don't own the lyrics to "Something Else" By Eddie Cochran.

Before I could even call out that I would get the door, the mob of people gathered on my step opened it and spilled into my house. Some kicked off their shoes, others just walked right in; muddy converse running over the clean floors. I watched as people gathered into groups, someone turned the already loud music up even louder and soon every table – or flat surface for that matter – had various bottles of alcohol – manly beer, though. I lost track of where Eyeball and the guys were in the crowd of what must have been about sixty people, as Eyeball had assumed.

"Meg!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Izzy and Emma waving at me and signalling for me to go over by them. I weaved my way through the crowds of people as quickly as I could before stopping in front of them.

"Hey," I said loudly so they could hear me over the blaring music.

"Hey, this party is boss!" Emma beamed.

"Thanks, I can't believe how many people are here," I said as my eyes glanced over the piles of people in my house.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit, Castle Rock has got to be the most boring town on earth," Izzy laughed, although I could tell she meant what she said. I took a drink of my second beer before I began to speak again.

"Are the Cobras here? I mean, other than Eyeball," I asked before taking another sip of my beer.

"Obviously. I don't think there is a good party they _didn't_ go to," Emma laughed.

"Speaking of the Cobras, did you guys see Eyeball?" I questioned while pulling a cigarette out of a pack that was on the table.

"I think he's out in the kitchen; he's pretty wasted, too," Izzy snickered.

"_Great. _How many beers did he have already?" I asked.

"Not _too _many. I'd say about five, plus a glass of something else that was pretty strong," Izzy answered while lighting up the cigarette that was pressed between her bright red lips and then reached her arm out to light the end of mine.

"Thanks," I said while exhaling grey smoke.

"No problem," Izzy replied while flicking burning embers into a nearby ashtray.

"I'm going to try and find Eyeball, I'll talk to you guys later," I said before turning and swerving through the groups of people until I reached the kitchen. I had to look around the room for a minute before I noticed Eyeball, who was sitting on my counter smoking a cigarette and chugging down a beer while talking to some other guys that I didn't know.

"Hey, Eyeball!" I called out while pushing my way through some more people I didn't know.

"Hey, Meg," He slurred with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's going on?" I asked while pulling myself onto the counter beside him.

"Nothing, really," He said while crushing his cigarette onto a plate. _Such great manners, I know._

"I'm kind of bored, did you wanna dance?" I asked while turning to look at him.

"I don't know..." He trailed off hesitantly.

"Please?" I asked while putting a hand on his arm.

"Oh, fine," He laughed while jumping down from the counter where he was sitting. He grabbed my beer out of my hand and gulped down what was left of it and since he already ruined the plate I to put out my cigarette on it. Eyeball put an arm around my waist and stumbled through the kitchen and hallway until we got to the living room where most of the people were dancing. I listened as one of my favorite songs started to play.

_A look a-there, here she comes  
There comes that girl again  
Wanted to date her since I don't know when  
But she don't notice me when I pass  
She goes with all the guys from outta my class  
But that can't stop me from a-thinkin' to myself  
She's sure fine lookin' man, she's something else!_

Me and Eyeball both danced along to the song, well, jumping and swaying around was more like it. Every now and then I would have to grab Eyeball to keep him from falling over, not that I didn't nearly fall over a few times myself. Someone then bumped into us as they were walking by and that sent us crashing to the ground in a full-on fit of laughter. Another full song played through before we could get back up again successfully, every time we tried we would fall back down again.

"I don't really wanna dance anymore...did you wanna go find something else to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know something we could do..." He trailed off with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that all you ever think of?" I laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," He said jokingly with a grin before opening another bottle of beer and taking two big gulps from it.

"I wonder where Chris is," I said more to myself than to Eyeball as we walked down the hall of the house, walking around aimlessly.

"Who _cares_," He groaned while grabbing an unopened beer from someone's hand and passing it to me.

"_I_ do," I said in a low voice.

"Whatever," He slurred.

"How many beers did you have?" I asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Seven...eight...nine? Maybe nine, but who's counting?" He laughed.

"Obviously not you," I smirked.

"What about you? How many did _you_ have?" He asked while turning to me, causing him to bump into people although he just kept on walking.

"About five or six," I said with a grin.

"That's a lot for you, isn't it?" He asked while taking a drink of his own beer.

"Yeah, it is, actually," I answered.

"I'm kind of tired...did you want to go up in your room?" He asked while turning to me. He actually did look _kind of_ tired.

"Sure, I am too," I said in response. With that we both clung to each other for support as we staggered on upstairs, Eyeball pushed people out of his way as I laughed and we walked up to my room...

A/N: I actually updated this pretty quickly ;P Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed and read the last chapter and please leave a review for this one, too! I'll update when I get five reviews and the more I get the faster I'll update. So PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	29. Eyes Without A Face

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** but the obvious.

We stumbled through the upstairs hallway until we reached my bedroom door. I turned the handle and then pushed it open; causing both me and Eyeball to fall into my room. We laughed for a good five minutes before pulling ourselves back up to our feet.

"I got to sit down," I laughed before staggering over to my bed.

"Yeah...me too," Eyeball slurred while sitting down next to me on my bed.

"I shouldn't have drank that much..." I trailed off while I pushed a lock of my brown hair out of my face.

"You'll feel better tomorrow," Eyeball said reassuringly as he placed his bottle of beer on my nightstand.

"I hope so," I grumbled before letting out a yawn.

"You tired?" Eyeball asked.

"No, I yawn when I'm full of energy," I answered in a sarcastic voice.

"I was just askin'," He mumbled before laying down on my bed.

"You going to sleep?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just lie down when I'm full of energy," He said in a mocking voice before erupting into laughter.

"Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You going to sleep too?" He asked while gesturing to the spot beside him on the bed.

"Can't. I have to clean-up when everyone leaves," I groaned.

"Just let Chris do it," He scoffed.

"No, Chris is nice enough to help me and it's not his party anyway," I said as I sat down beside Eyeball who was now stretched out across my bed.

"Right," Eyeball grumbled sarcastically. The next thing I knew he was asleep. I sighed, got up from my bed and left the room; shutting the door behind me.

"Hey," A familiar voice said. I looked up and seen Chris.

"Oh, hey!" I said with a smile.

"I figured you would be with Eyeball," Chris said without making eye contact.

"Nope, He's passed out in my room," I said with a light laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me," Chris chuckled.

"So, are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was with the guys for most of the night, I just left them a few minutes ago to come find you," He said while lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh, I see," I said while I nodded.

"Are you _drunk_?" Chris asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- yeah, kind of; but how did you know?" I asked.

"You've had the biggest smile on your face I've ever seen you have this whole conversation," He replied with a smirk. I laughed, realizing that he was right.

"I can't just be happy to see you?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Not _that_ happy," He laughed before taking another drag on his cigarette.

"True," I said.

"Well, we still got two hours before we have to start cleaning up, what did you want to do?" He asked while crushing the remains of his cigarette in an ashtray.

"Would you want to go outside for a few minutes? I need some fresh air; its too crowded and warm in here," I said while wiping off the beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead.

"Yeah, sure," He answered. We weaved our way through the clusters of people until we reached the door. We opened it up and stepped into the cool night air, shutting the heavy oak door behind us. There were probably about ten to fifteen people outside; a few small groups of people talking and laughing and some people just sitting down drinking a beer or smoking a cigarette by themselves. We walked around to the back of the house where no one was at and sat down on two wooden lawn chairs that were set-up in the middle of my backyard.

"So..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"School starts in a few weeks," Chris said while looking over at me. I groaned at the thought of school.

"I take it you don't like school?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Who does?" I laughed, and soon he joined me.

"Yeah, you got a point there," He said while running his hand through his sandy-blond hair.

"I'll probably be in some of your classes, right?" I asked while turning to look at him.

"Depends what classes you take. If you're taking some of the classes that I am then yeah, you probably will because Castle Rock's population isn't exactly that high," He said while staring off into the night sky.

"I noticed," I said with a grin.

"Unfortunately, most of the Cobras will still be there too," He said.

"How?" I asked since most of them look too old for high school.

"Well, they aren't exactly known for their good marks, they've failed a fair amount of classes," He answered while continuing to stare off into space.

"Yeah, that makes sense," I snickered.

"What was your old school like?" He questioned while turning to look at me.

"Huge. Lots of people," I replied simply.

"Wow, that must have been nice," He said while tying one of his shoelaces that came undone.

"Most of the time yeah," I added with a small smile.

"On the bright side though we still got a few weeks left of Summer," Chris said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I agreed while nodding my head.

"Uh, Meg..." Chris stuttered.

"Yeah?" I asked while turning to look at Chris who looked slightly nervous about something.

"I-...Uh...Um-..." He started stuttering again.

"What is it? You can tell me," I reassured. Just then he quickly leaned in and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked while feeling myself blush once we pulled away from each other.

"Just because I really wanted to do that for quite a while now," He said with a smile. Just then we heard footsteps quickly walk up behind us and a tall, dark shadow rise in front of us...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was very busy! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and there's only a few chapters left and then most likely a sequel. Also, if you get the chance can you please answer these questions in a review? :

On a 1-10 scale what would you rate this story?

Favorite OC?

What did you like about this chapter?

What would you like to see more of?

If you don't have time to fill that out or just don't want to that's fine too XD But please REVIEW!~


End file.
